10 ans après (reposté)
by Lea De Clairmont
Summary: Matt, Caroline, Elena et Bonnie retrouve les originaux 10 ans plus tard. Ne gardé en tête que les 3 premières saison de TVD.
1. Chapitre 1: prologue

Chapitre 1 :

Ça faisait dix ans que tout était fini. Les Originels étaient partis, Caroline a rompu avec Tyler, qui lui est maintenant avec Hayley, Elena n'a choisi aucun des deux frères Salvatore, Jérémy est retourné à Denver où il a rencontré Amélia, sa femme depuis six ans, Bonnie a totalement retrouvé ses pouvoirs et s'est jeté un sort d'immortalité mais qui ne la pas transformé en vampire et qui garde les pouvoirs et pour finir Matt est devenu un vampire avec le soutien de Caroline et Elena qui l'ont aidé à se contrôler. Et maintenant les quatre amis viennent d'arriver à Londres pour le Nouvel An.

Du côté des Mikaelson, ils vivent tous les cinq dans le manoir familial à Londres. Klaus, Kol et Rebekah dirigent un bar/restaurant, pendant que Finn et Elijah s'occupent de la galerie d'art où sont exposées les peintures de Klaus. Ils se préparent tous à présenter la nouvelle collection de tableaux de Klaus pour la nouvelle année.

Pendant ce temps dans un hôtel Bonnie, Caroline et Matt discutaient de tout et de rien, jusqu'à que Elena entre dans la chambre un sourire aux lèvres et le regard rivé sur Caroline qui lui demanda :

«Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder avec ce sourire ?  
-Tu m'as bien dit que Klaus te manquait ?  
-Euh, oui pourquoi ?  
-Car le réceptionniste m'a parlé d'une exposition de peintures en ville !  
-Et alors, en quoi ça a avoir avec Klaus ? » lui demanda Matt  
« Le peintre qui expose n'est autre que Niklaus Mikaelson !  
-Quoi ? » Crièrent les 3 amis.

Tous se tournèrent vers Caroline qui avait du mal à y croire, elle qui cherchait, dans chaque ville où ils passaient, celui qu'elle aime. Les trois autres aussi étaient heureux car ils espéraient revoir Elijah, Rebekah et Kol..

« Caroline ! Tu veux y aller ? » lui demanda Matt.

« Bien sûr qu'on y va. Préparez vos plus belles robes les filles et Matt ton plus beau costard car on y va à cette fête »

Et tous se préparèrent. Matt mit un costume gris très clair avec chemise blanche, Bonnie mit une robe violette qui lui arrivait au chevilles, Elena avait mis une robe bleu clair qui lui arrivait au chevilles aussi et Caroline avait mis une robe bleu ciel qui lui arrivait en bas des genoux et un décolleté et elles avaient toutes mis des escarpins assortis à leur robe.

Arrivés à la galerie d'art dont ils avaient appris qu'elle était dirigée par les deux aînés de la famille. Ils furent très bien accueillis mais ils n'avaient toujours pas vu un seul des Originels.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? »


	2. Chapter 2

**Cette fic est déjà écrite en entier il y aura 20 chapitre que je posterais tout les deux jours pour me laisser le temps d'avancer sur le tome 2 **

* * *

« Tien Kol, comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda Bonnie.

« Très bien et toi ?

-A merveille !

-Donc! Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

-Euh... Oui, tu ne serais pas ou sont tes frères et ta soeur, par hasard ? »lui demanda Elena.

« J'imagine que par "mes frères" tu entend Nik et Eli?

-Exactement. »lui répondit-elle.

« Très bien ! Alors pour Nik... » commença-t-il en parcourant la salle des yeux « Ah, la bas, la bande de groupies. »

Caroline commença a partir quand Kol l'attrapas par le bras.

« Attend, tu ne vas pas réussir à passer toute seule. SAGE ! »

Une jeune femme rousse arriva vers eux.

« Oui Kol ?

\- Sage, je voudrais te présenter Caroline Forbes.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Je suis Sage Mikaelson la femme de Finn. »informat-elle Caroline.

« Donc, tu pourrais l'accompagner jusqu'à Nik ?

-Oui bien sur. »

Caroline et Sage partir vers l'endroit indiqué par Kol.

« Donc Elena, tu vas au fond de la salle tu monte les escalier et la première porte à gauche c'est son bureau. Il doit y être !

-Merci Kol » dit-elle en partant vers le fond de salle.

« Matt ! Rebekah est... » dit-il en cherchant sa sœur des yeux. « Ah ! La bas près des tableau de paysage ! Bonne chance ! »

Et Matt parti vers les tableaux indiqué par Kol.

« Donc, Bonnie on dirais bien que tu est seul !

-Pas tout seul vue que tu est là. Me tiendrais tu compagnie ?

-Avec grand plaisir ! Qu'es que j'ai raté à Mystic Falls depuis mon départ ? »

Pendant que Bonnie raconter à Kol tout ce qu'il avait manqué en partant. Caroline discuter un peu avec Sage en marchant vers Klaus.

« Donc c'est toi la jeune vampire dont j'ai tellement entendu parlé ?

-On dirait bien !

-Ne t'inquiète pas il est toujours amoureux de toi. »lui dit-elle en arrivant près du groupe de filles.

Caroline ne pouvait le voir à cause de cette attroupement mais elle pouvait sentir sa présence au milieu de toute ces jeunes humaines.

« Attend moi là ! Je reviens. » lui dit Sage en traversant le groupe de filles.

Deux minute plus tard, toutes les filles s'en allèrent ne laissant que Sage et Klaus qui était habillé d'un costume noir avec une chemise bleu foncé. Il s'avança vers elle pendant que Sage allait rejoindre son mari.

« Bonjour trésor !

-Bonjour Klaus !

-Ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste que tu ma manqué !

-Tu ma manqué aussi »lui dit-il en étant surpris de son aveux. « Et ou est Tyler ?

-J'en sais rien ! On a rompu et il est en couple avec Hayley » elle s'arrêta quelque second « Klaus ?

-Oui ?

-Enfaîte si je suis venu aujourd'hui c'est pour te dire que... que je t'aime !

-Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ?

-Je t'ai menti il y a 10 ans. Quand tu est venu me voir pour me dire que tu partais. Et que je t'es répondu que je m'en ficher. Enfaite, je ne voulais pas que tu parte car je t'aime ! »

Pendant que Caroline faisait cette aveux à Klaus. Elena était arrivé devant la porte du bureau d'Elijah . Elle hésita à frapper, mais au bout de deux minute, elle frappa et elle entendu un « entré », ce qu'elle fit.

« Bonjour Elijah !

-Elena ? » lui répondit-il surpris de sa présence dans son bureau et seul. « Mais que fait tu ici ?

-Kol ma dit que t'étais ici et Caroline devrais voir ton frère. Donc on la accompagné.

-On ?

-Oui,Bonnie, Matt et moi.

-Ah ! Et comme va tu depuis 10 ans ?

-Je vais bien et toi ? » répondit-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé du bureau.

« Très bien ! Et pourquoi voulais tu me voir ? »questionna-t-il en allant la rejoindre.

« Peut-être que tu ma manqué.

-Et ou sont les frère Salvatore ?

-Stefan est en Italie avec Katherine et Damon à Miami avec sa nouvelle petite amie, Laura.

-Donc tu est seul ?

-Et oui libre comme l'air. Et toi? »

Elijah rigola devant l'audace de celle qu'il admiré tant.

« Non, personne depuis 10 ans.

-Dans ce cas, je peux te demander, si je peux te tenir compagnie ce soir ?

-Sa sera avec grand plaisir ! »

Elena croisa enfin le regard marron d'Elijah et elle ne put se retenir de l'embrasser. Quand elle s'enleva elle apaisa les yeux de honte et de peur à cause de la réaction d'Elijah. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il prit son visage entre ces mains pour le relevé vers lui et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Elena se mit à califourchon sur lui et commença à défaire sa cravate, mais Elijah l'arrêta en même temps que leurs baiser.

« Elena, je t'aime énormément mais pas maintenant !

-Désolé pulsion de jeune vampire.

-Après la fête, je te ramènerais au manoir et tu passera la meilleur nuit de ta vie.

-D'accord, retournons à la fête ! »

Et tous deux sortir pour aller rejoindre les autres. En arrivant , ils virent Rebekah et Matt discuter en se tenant par la main, Kol et Bonnie rigoler ensemble et Klaus et Caroline dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pendant qu'Elena et Caroline discutait avec les deux frères, Matt était allé avoir Rebekah pour lui parler.

« Ton frère à vraiment du talent. »

Rebekah sursauta en entendant la voix de Matt, elle se retourna pour lui répondre.

« Oui, il a beaucoup de talent.

-Et toi ?

-Je ne suis pas aussi talentueuse que mon frère. Mais bon, comment va tu ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-A merveille mais que fais tu ici ?

-On était venu passer le nouvelle an ici et on a appris que Klaus exposé et vue que Caroline voulait absolument le revoir. Je l'ai accompagner avec les filles.

-Les ?

-Oui, Caroline, Elena et Bonnie.

-Et où sont-elle ?

-Et bien Caroline est avec Klaus, Elena doit être en haut avec Elijah et Bonnie est sûrement rester avec Kol !

-Tu as l'aire différent !

-Ça toi être du au faite que je suis un vampire. »

Rebekah fut surprise par son aveux. Elle qui croyait que le jeune homme détestait les vampires.

« Pourquoi es-tu devenu un vampire ?

-Car mes deux meilleurs amies en sont, que Bonnie est immortel grâce à un sortilège, que plus rien ne me retenais et surtout quand étant immortel je pourrais de retrouvé !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi, quoi ?

-Vouloir me retrouver ?

-Parce que je t'aime Rebekah encore plus que je n'ai aimé Caroline ou Elena. »

Rebekah se jeta sur les lèvres de Matt

« Je vous aime, M. Donovan

-Je vous aime,Mlle Mikaelson »

Du côté de Kol et Bonnie la discussion tourne autour des vaines tentatives de Damon et Stefan de récupérer Elena, puis de Tyler et Caroline pour finir par tout les voyages qu'ils ont fait en 10 ans.

« Kol ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais pendant ces 10 dernières années, j'ai souvent repensé à tout ce que tu m'avais dit. »dit-elle en tournant la tête.

C'est là qu'elle aperçut Elena qui tenais Elijah par la main, pareil pour Matt et Rebekah ainsi que Caroline totalement collé à Klaus. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Kol était arrivé tout près de son oreille.

« Je t'aime Bonnie ! »

Bonnie se retourna et embrasa Kol.

« Et si tu me le prouver.

-Chez moi ou à ton hôtel ?

-A mon hôtel c'est le plus proche. »

Et ils partir pour l'hôtel, suivit de prés par Rebekah et Matt qui eux partir pour le manoir, 10 minute plus tard c'est Elena et Elijah qui partir aussi au manoir, Klaus et Caroline les suivirent pour l'hôtel comme Kol et Bonnie. Finn et Sage furent les seuls à rester jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

**Laisser un commentaire svp**


	3. Chapter 3

**Laissez un commentaire svp.**

Finn et Sage était déjà levé depuis une heure quand Elijah et Elena arrivèrent.

« Bonjour ! » dirent Elena et Elijah en même temps.

« Salut ! Café ? » leur demanda Finn.

« Oui, s'il-te-plaît »répondit son frère.

« Moi aussi s'il-te-plaît.

-Tout de suite ! »

Elijah se dirigea vers le frigo pour en sortir deux poche de sang et en donna une à Elena qui était assise à la table de la cuisine. Finn leurs apporta leurs café.

« Alors bien dormi ? » demanda Finn avec un sourire qu'Elijah connaissait très bien.

« A non ! Finn tu vas pas nous faire un interrogatoire»lui répondit Elijah fermement.

Elena et Sage rigolaient derrière leurs tasses de café.

« Vous devez pas aller travailler ? » leurs demanda Elena.

« Congé! » lui répondirent les deux frères. « On ferme toujours quelque temps après le nouvel an. »

De son coté Caroline venait de se réveiller seule dans son lit, elle commença à s'inquiéter, car elle se disait que ce n'était pas le genre de Klaus de coucher avec elle pour après s'enfuir.

« Nik ! »l'appela-t-elle

C'est à se moment là que Klaus rentra dans la chambre avec deux cafés et un paquet de croissant.

« Désolé ! Je suis allé chercher le petit-déjeuner !

-Merci. C'est trop mignon ! » dit-elle en prenant l'un des croissants. « J'ai cru que tu étais partie en me laissant seul.

-Caroline ! C'est pas mon genre. » Soupirait-il. « Et puis, j'ai attendu trop longtemps de d'avoir pour qu'a la fin je parte comme un voleur.

-Oui, je le sais très bien que c'est pas ton genre et je t'aime. » lui dit-elle.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Ils mangèrent tranquillement leurs petit-déjeuner tout en s'embrassant quelquefois.

« Caroline ?

-Oui, Nik.

-Je sais que c'est un peu précipiter les chose mais, je voulait savoir... » il vit une pause et devant le regard interrogatif de Caroline mais il continua. « si tu pense que ça pourrait être sérieux entre nous deux ?

-Chéri, je l'espère que c'est du sérieux.

-Donc tu veux bien venir vivre avec moi au manoir ? » lui demanda-t-il un peu hésitant.

« Oui, oui, oui et mille fois oui ! » lui répondit-elle avec enthousiasme « Je vous aime, Niklaus Mikaelson

-Je vous aime aussi, Caroline Forbes ! »

Pendant ce temps Bonnie se réveilla en sentant un bras glacée au tour de sa taille qu'elle reconnue comme appartenant à Kol. Elle se retourna pour le regarder et elle le trouva adorable entrain de dormir si paisiblement. Elle réussi a dégagé un de ses bras pour lui remettre une de ses mèche de cheveux qui lui était tombé devant les yeux pendant la nuit, ce qui le réveilla

« Bonjour chérie. »dit-il en baillant.

« Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-A merveille ! »

Kol se releva un peu pour s'asseoir contre la tête de lit en gardant Bonnie dans ses bras.

« Kol ?

-Oui Bonnie.

-J'aimerais savoir si s'est possible entre nous deux ?

-Bien sur ! Sur tout maintenant que tu immortel.

-Kol, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Bonnie ! Je t'aime tellement que je voudrais que tu vienne vivre au manoir avec moi !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui bien sur. Alors ?

-C'est oui ! »lui répondit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Et Rebekah venait juste de sortir de la douche quand Matt se réveilla.

« Bonjour Matt !

-Bonjour Bekah !

-Bien dormit mon amour ?

-J'ai jamais aussi bien dormis et toi ?

-La meilleur nuit depuis longtemps ! Petit-déjeuner ?

-D'accord ! »

Et ils descendirent à la cuisine rejoindre Sage, Elena, Finn et Elijah qui était entrain de finir leurs café ou poche de sang.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »dirent-ils.

Rebekah alla embrasé ses deux grand frères pendant que Matt leur sorti deux poches de sang.

« Bien dormi Matt ? » lui demanda Elena en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Très bien et toi ?

-Pareil ! » dit-elle en allant dans les bras d'Elijah. « Tu sais ou sont Bonnie et Caroline ?

-J'en sais rien, mais sûrement avec Klaus et Kol vu se que j'ai vu hier soir !

-Kol et Klaus sont pas là. Leurs voiture n'était pas dans l'allée, avec celles d'Elijah et de Rebekah, quand on est rentré. » Les informa Sage.

« Donc ils doivent être avec les filles à nôtre hôtel ! » leurs dit Matt.

« Vous êtes à l'hôtel ? » leurs demanda Bekah.

« Heu...Oui. » répondit Elena.

« Elena je te laisserais pas payais un hôtel. Ta qu'as venir vivre au manoir avec moi. » lui dit Elijah.

« Vraiment tu veux que je vienne vivre avec toi ?

-Oui je veux que ça marche entre nous ! Alors ?

-Alors c'est oui ! » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

« Matt ?

-Oui Bekah ?

-Ça me dérangerait pas non plus...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite ma réponse est oui je viens vivre avec toi !

-Oh, je t'aime ! » lui dit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Quand Rebekah le lâcha, il prit son portable pour appeler Caroline pour savoir ou elle était.

_« Je suis à l'hôtel avec Klaus._

-Je m'en doutait un peu.

_-En fait, je vais aller vivre avec lui._

-C'est super, vu qu'Elena et moi on vient aussi vivre avec eux.

_-Vous êtes ou tout les deux ?_

-Au leurs manoir. Pourquoi ?

_-Parce-que c'est moi qui est vos clés vu que vous les avais oublié dans la voiture sauf Bonnie qui a tu la récupérer._

-Ah ! Tu peux les rentre et peut-être nous ramener nos valise ?

_-Oui, bien sur. On devrait arriver dans un peu plus d'une heure._

-D'accord, a plus !

_-A plus ! »_

Et il raccroche.

« Donc Caroline nous ramènent nos valises. » Demanda Elena.

« Oui, dans un peu plus d'une heure et c'est elle qui a nos clés vu qu'on les a oublié dans la voiture !

-D'accord ! Bon, j'appelle Bonnie. »

Et elle sortit son portable pour l'appeler.

_« Allô ?_

-Bonnie, c'est Elena !

_-Oui, c'est pourquoi ?_

-Tu es où là ?

_-A l'hôtel ! Kol arrête. Heu excuse moi c'est Kol qui m'embête. T'es où toi ?_

-Au manoir des Mikaelson et Matt aussi.

_-D'accord ! Au fait , je vais rendre ma clé. Je vais vivre avec Kol._

-D'accord, de toute façon c'est pareil pour Matt, Caroline et moi. Tu pourrais peut-être aider Caroline à ramener nos valises.

_-Oui bien sûr à toute à l'heure et elle est où Care ?_

-A l'hôtel avec Klaus !

_-A plus ! »_ Et elles raccrochent toutes les deux.


	4. Chapter 4

Elijah, Elena, Matt, Rebekah, Finn et Sage étaient au salon à attendre que les quatres dernier arrivent avec les valises de Matt et Elena, qui avaient enfilé pour Matt un jean et un tee-shirt de Klaus, vu qu'ils font à peu près la même taille, quand à Elena elle portait un chemisier blanc et un jean délavé de Rebekah.

Aux environs de 11h40 ils entendirent 3 voitures arriver. Matt et Elena sortirent dehors. Dans la première voiture, qui est une Ferrari d'un rouge éclatant, il y avait Kol et Bonnie qui sortirent deux valises du coffre, celle de Bonnie et d'Elena. Cette dernière alla les rejoindre pendant que Matt se dirigeait vers les 2 autres voitures, qui étaient pour Caroline une Volvo noir et pour Klaus un 4x4 gris.

« Merci Care ! »lui dit Matt.

« De rien ! Mais c'est Nik qui à fait ta valise

-Merci Klaus.

-De rien. Ça serais pas mes vêtements que tu portes ?

-Heu... Si, j'allais pas rester en costard, cravate !

-D'accord ! Mais pourquoi les miens ?

Caroline leva les les yeux au ciel en partant rejoindre les autres prêt de la porte d'entrée avec sa valise.

« Salut !

-Salut ! »lui répondirent Sage, Finn, Elijah et Rebekah.

Pendant qu'Elena lui sautait au cou. Klaus et Matt arrivèrent enfin.

« Je peux récupérer ma petite amie. » dit Klaus en souriant.

« Bon le temps que vous installiez vos valises dans nos chambres. Finn et Nik peuvent faire le dîner ? » demanda Elijah.

« D'accord ! » Répondirent les 4 amis et les 2 frères Mikaelson.

Donc pendant que Finn et Klaus préparaient le dîner, Caroline monta dans la chambre de Klaus que Sage lui montra, Bonnie alla dans celle de Kol avec ce dernier, Matt et Elena remontèrent dans les chambres respectives de Rebekah et Elijah. Et Elijah et Rebekah mettaient la table prêt de la piscine dans le jardin.

Finn et Klaus avait fait assez simple comme repas en cuisinant des pizzas. Tout le monde sauf eux étaient installés autour de la piscine avec les pied dans l'eau. Les deux cuisinier arrivèrent avec les trois pizzas et tout le monde se mit à table.

A chaque bout de table il y avait Sage et Finn. À droite de Finn il y avait Elijah avec Elena a côté de lui et à sa gauche il y avait Klaus avec Caroline. Du côté de Sage, elle était entouré de Rebekah et Bonnie avec leurs homme à côté d'eux.

« Les garçons c'est délicieux ! » leur dirent les 4 amis

« Merci ! »leurs répondirent-ils.

Et ils continuent de manger. Pour le dessert, Finn leurs avait préparé une énorme mousse au chocolat.

« Kol ! Tu viens m'aider avec le dessert ? » demanda Finn a son petit-frère.

« Pourquoi moi ?

-Nik m'a aidé avec le repas. Eli et Bekah on mit la table. Alors tu viens !

-D'accord ! » soupira-t-il.

Et il partit avec son frère dans la cuisine en traînant un peu les pieds. Pendant ce temps Caroline et Matt venait de remarquer qu'il faisait grand soleil alors qu'ils étaient en plein en hiver.

« Chéri ! » appela Caroline

« Oui trésor !

-Juste par curiosité. Comment ça se fait qu'il fasse si chaud alors qu'on est en pleine en hiver ?

-Magie !

-Quoi ? »dirent les 4 amis en même en temps.

« Il y a un dôme magique qui recouvre toute la propriété et qui nous donne le temps qu'on veut. » leurs répondirent Elijah.

« Tout le temps et sur tout le terrain ?

-Non Bonnie ! De 8h du matin à 23h. Et il s'étend de la lisière de la forêt jusqu'au portail d'entré. »lui répondit Sage.

« C'est pratique pour aller dans la piscine toute l'année. » dit Matt

« Ouais, très pratique. » dit Kol qui venait de revenir avec cuillères et bols.

Finn arriva juste derrière avec le dessert que tout le monde regarder avec envie. Tout le monde se servie au moins 3 fois chacun à part Klaus qui s'est servie 5 fois.

« Finn t'es un vrais cordon bleu !

-Merci Caroline ! C'est bon Nik d'en a eu assez ? » Demanda Finn en rigolant de l'appétit de son petit-frère.

« Très drôle Finn ! »

Après le dîner tout le monde vacca à ses occupations. Elena et Elijah remontèrent dans la chambre de ce derniers. Rebekah et Matt montèrent se mettre en maillot de bain pour se baigner en suite. Caroline et Klaus allèrent dans l'atelier de peinture de celui-ci. Et Kol emmena Bonnie voire la collection de livre d'Elijah et Klaus. Finn et Sage eux partirent en ville faire des courses.

Pendant qu'Elena rangeait ses vêtements dans l'armoire d'Elijah, lui il était allongée sur son lit avec un livre dans les mains. Quand Elena eu fini elle alla s'allonger auprès de son petit-ami qu'elle embrassa sur la joue.

« Chéri !

-Oui mon amour. »répondit-il en posant son livre sur la table de chevet .

« Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Elena et merci !

-Pourquoi, merci ?

-Parce-que tu n'as pas chercher à énerver Bekah ou Nik, alors que je sais que tu les déteste. Et pour être là, dans ma vie !

-Je ne les déteste pas vraiment. Et puis ça fait longtemps que je leurs ai pardonné.

-C'est vrais ?

-Ouais ! Et c'est pas que pour toi que je les fait.

-A bon ? Pour qui alors ?

-Caroline et Matt. Je sais qu'ils les aiment vraiment. »

Elijah sourit devant les explications de sa petite-amie.

« Eli ?

-Oui, ma chérie !

-On pourrait rejoindre ta sœur et Matt ?

-Si tu veux !

-Super alors va mettre ton maillot de bain. ! »

Et il partit dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps Elena mit son bikini bleu et noir , ensuite elle observa un peu plus la chambre de son amant et elle vit à côté du livre, qu'il avait posé, une photo poser sur la table de chevet. Et elle la prit en main, il y avait deux personnes sur la photos. A droite se trouve Klaus qui avait passé son bras gauche autour des épaules de son grand frère. Ils étaient tout les deux en débardeur et lunette de soleil, on pouvait voir la piscine derrière eux.

« Hum hum !

-Ah ! Elijah tu m'a fait peur !

-Désolé ! Qu'est ce que tu regarde ?

-Une photo de toi avec Klaus !

-Fait voir ? »demande-t-il

Et Elena lui donne la photo. Elijah l'examine avec un sourire.

« Ah oui ! C'était Rebekah qui l'avait prise. Bon on y va ? Tien ! »dit-il en lui donnant une serviette.

Et il partirent rejoindre Matt et Rebekah, à la piscine dans le jardin, main dans la main. Rebekah et Matt étaient allongée sur une chaise longue, chacun, entrain de bronzer.

« Salut vous deux ! » entendirent-ils.

Ils enlevèrent leurs lunettes de soleil pour voire Elijah et Elena arrive vers eux.

« Salut ! »répondirent-ils.

Elena et Elijah s'allongeaient à côté de Rebekah. Au bout d'une petite heure les garçons partirent nager dans la piscine. En laissant les filles parler entre elles.

« Alors Elena ?

-Quoi ?

-Mon frère ! Tu l'aime vraiment ?

-Bien sur que je l'aime ! Elijah est super !

-Et les frères Salvatore ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?

-Après ma transformation, Stefan et Damon était encore plus entrain de me surprotéger. J'ai rompus avec Stefan car se ne marche plus. Katherine est revenue à Mystic Falls et ma aidé a me contrôlé, puis Stefan et elle se sont remis en couple, avec mon consentement. Ensuite, mon frère est retourné à Denver où il a rencontré sa femme. Et pour finir Damon est partie voyager. » lui raconta-t-elle « Et toi ?

-Quoi,moi ?

-Matt ? Tu l'aime ?

-Oui ! Je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé, même Stefan.

-Ah l'amour »

Et elles rigolaient toutes les deux se qui surprit un peu leurs hommes.

Caroline et Klaus venaient d'entrée dans l'atelier de peinture de l'Hybride. L'atelier était encore plus grand que celui qu'elle avait vu à Mystic Falls. Il y avait trois peintures accroché au mur. Sur celui qui était en face de la porte, il y avait six personne représentée. Caroline avait l'impression de les connaître.

« Nik ?

-Oui, trésor !

-Qui sont les personne sur ce tableau ? »dit-elle en le montrant.

« Ça me vexe que tu n'en reconnaisse pas au moins une. »

C'est à se moment là qu'elle reconnue la personne au milieux. C'étaient Klaus avec à sa droite ses deux frères aîné, Finn et Elijah, et à sa gauche il y avait Rebekah, Kol et une autre personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« C'est vous cinq ! Mais je suis sur de ne pas connaître la personne à côté de Kol.

-C'est normal ! C'est Henrik ! Mon plus jeune frère ! »

Henrik ressembler énormément au autres frères Mikaelson, mais il avait cette aire joyeux qui le faisait plus ressembler à Kol qu'a ses deux autres frères. À gauche de la porte elle reconnue le manoir dans le quel ils se trouvaient. Et à droite c'était un portrait très réaliste ou on y voyait tout le talent de l'hybride. C'était tellement réaliste qu'on aurait pue pensait que ce n'était pas un tableau, mais une photo qui aurait été prise pendant le bal de réunification de la famille originelle. Car c'est un portrait de Caroline avec la robe qu'il lui avait offerte pour le bal, qui était bien sur dans sa valise avec le bracelet, qu'il lui avait offert pour ses 18 ans et qu'elle portait souvent, qui était lui aussi représenter sur le dit tableau.

« Tu as vraiment du talent pour la peinture !

-Je sais ! Il te plaît !

-Énormément ! » dit-elle en se retournant vers le tableau qui représente la famille Originel « Henrik comptait énormément pour toi ?

-Oui ! Te toute les morts que j'ai provoqué c'est la sienne où je culpabilise le plus.

-Quel age avait-il ? Quand c'est arrivé ?

-16ans. Kol en avait 18, Rebekah 20, Finn venait de fêter ses 26 ans et on allait bientôt fêtait les 24 ans d'Elijah.

-Et toi ?

-22 ! »

Bonnie et Kol étaient dans dans l'immense bibliothèque ou la moitié des livres qui y était entreposé étaient des livres de sorcellerie. Principalement de la ligné Bennett et il y avait aussi en plein milieu un livre énorme écrit dans une langue ancienne et il avait l'aire extrêmement vieux. Il attiré énormément Bonnie qui voulut savoir à qui il avait appartenu.

« Kol ?

-Oui chérie ?

-Il était a qui se grimoire ?

-À celui là ! C'est l'un des deux préfères d'Éli et Nik ! »

Bonnie le regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

« Notre mère !

-Quoi ?

-Ce grimoire. C'était celui de notre mère !

-Esther ?

-Qui d'autre ! »

Bonnie n'arrivait pas à croire que Elijah et Klaus est gardé le livre de sorcellerie de leurs mère, alors qu'ils la détestent. Mais elle en était très heureuse car elle pourra apprendre de nombreux sortilèges comme celui d'intimité qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi. Et qui serait très pratique surtout quand elle serait avec Kol dans sa chambre.

« Et quel est leurs deuxième préférer ? »

Kol partie vers une des étager derrière le livre de sorcière Originelle et en sortie d'un coffre qui était en dessous un livre encore plus vieux que le premier.

« C'est la grimoire de la premières sorcières Bennett.

-Tu veux dire la premières sorcières qui a excité.

-Enfin, la premier qui savait écrire mais normalement elle à mit tout les sortilèges de ses ancêtre »

Kol avait poser le livre sur le bureau de la bibliothèque et Bonnie s'assit dans le siège et remarqua enfin le tableau qui était au-dessus de la cheminée. C'était un jeune garçon de 16-17 ans.

« Kol, qui est ? »demanda-t-elle en montrant le tableau tu menton.

« C'est Henrik mon petit-frère !

-Il te ressemble énormément.

-Oui, on était très proche tout les deux. Il me manque énormément.

-Il a l'aire jeune !

-Il avait 16 ans quand il mort !

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Ma sœur ne la pas raconter à Elena ?

-Oh ! Je viens de me rappeler qui s'est exactement ! C'est sa mort qui a provoqué votre transformation ?

-Ouais ! »

Bonnie se replongea dans le vieux grimoire de son ancêtre. Au bout d'une heure, elle n'avait réussi à comprendre que très peu de chose.

« Ses incompréhensible !

-Si tu veux mieux comprendre il faut que tu vois ça avec Elijah. »

Bonnie se leva et alla embrasser Kol qui était allongé sur l'un des canapé devant la cheminé.

« Merci !

-De quoi ?

-De m'avoir montrer tout sa! »dit-elle en montrant tous les livres qui compose la bibliothèque « Ça pourrait surement m'aider à m'améliorer.

-Et si on allait se baigner.

-D'accord ! »

Et ils allèrent se mettre en maillot de bain. Bonnie mit un bikini jaune et Kol lui porter un short de bain rouge sang. Quand ils arrivèrent à la piscine tous les autres étaient déjà là. Les garçons étaient dans l'eau pendant que les filles se prélassaient sur les chaise longue. Caroline portait un bikini rouge et Rebekah en avait un vert et blanc. Les garçon avait tous des short de bain, Klaus en portait un de la même couleur que Kol, Matt le sien était bleu foncé et Elijah en avait un de couleur noir. Kol alla rejoindre Matt et ses frères dans la piscine, pendant que Bonnie elle allait rejoindre les filles.

Ils étaient entrain d'installer le filet de volley-ball au dessus de la piscine quand Finn et Sage arrivèrent tout les deux en maillot de bain, violet pour Sage et bleu ciel pour Finn. Ils virent deux équipe les filles contre les garçon.

[…]

Le soir, ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils se virent livrer des pizza et les mangèrent dans la salle de télé pour regarder les « James Bond » avec le projecteur.


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus venait de se réveiller, comme à son habitude, et se prépara pour aller courir dans la forêt avant que ses frères et sœur ne se réveiller. Il admira sa petite-amie, qui dormait encore, il se replat la dernière fois qu'ils étaient vue il y a 10 ans avant qu'il ne part.

Flash-back :

Il était juste devant sa porte et il frappa à la porte de celle qu'il aime tant. Il la vit descendre les escalier en courant et s'arrêtait quand elle vit que c'était lui elle arriva jusqu'à la porte et lui ouvrit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je peux entrer, Love ?

-Pourquoi ?

-S'il-te-plaît ?

-Bon, entre !

-Merci ! »

Il entra et alla vers le salon avec Caroline.

« Bon ! Tu es là pourquoi ?

-Je suis venu de dire que je partais !

-D'accord et pourquoi t'es venu me voir alors ?

-Je voulais juste que tu le sache, car je t'aime !

-Tu sais très bien que moi je te déteste pour se que tu as fait à mes amis. Alors maintenant part de chez moi.

-Très bien. Mais sache que je t'attendrais toujours ! »

Il partit avec le coeur lourd, il alla rejoindre ses frères et sœur qui étaient eux aussi aller faire leurs au revoir.

Fin de Flash-back :

Il revient à lui quand il sentit Caroline se réveille.

« Bonjour Nik !

-Bonjour mon amour ! Et désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

-A quoi tu pensais ?

-A la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu il y a 10ans !

-Je n'en pensais pas un mot je te le jure. Je t'aimais déjà à l'époque !

-Je sais, t'en fais pas.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-7h00 du matin. »dit-il en regardant sa montre. « Rendors-toi ! »

C'est là qu'elle remarqué qu'il portait un short en jean et un tee-shirt gris.

« Tu vas où ?

-Je vais courir. Rendors-toi, quand tu te réveilleras je serais revenu. »

Et il parti courir, pendant que Caroline se rendormir.

Elena venait de se réveiller et regarder, avec amour, son petit-ami. Il portait juste un boxer noir et il dormait sur le dos, donc elle pouvait admirer ses pectoraux et ses musclé si bien formé.

Elle regarda encore une fois la photo des deux frères sur la table de nuit. Cette photo lui donnait une toute autre image de Klaus, car elle n'y voyait pas le monstre qu'elle croyait connaître mais un homme qui aime énormément son grand frère et qui serait capable de tout pour le protégeait et le rendre heureux.

« Tu regarde encore cette photo ? » lui dit Elijah qui venait de se réveillait.

« Désolé mais on y voit très bien l'amour fraternel que toi et Klaus vous vous portez.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-7h05, pourquoi ?

-Juste pour savoir si Nik était déjà partit courir !

-Alors il est déjà partit?

-Normalement oui ! »

Elena s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa avant de monter sur lui.

« Je t'aime Eli !

-Je t'aime aussi !

-Prouve le moi !

-Tu l'aura voulu ! »dit-il en échangeant leurs place.

Il commença par lui embrasser les joue puis partit dans son cou, ensuite son épaule et lui enleva la nuisette bleu nuit qu'elle portait en-dessous elle ne portait qu'une culotte en dentelle qu'il déchira. Elle lui enleva son caleçon rapidement, elle voulait sentir sa peau contre la sien, ressentir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait comme pendant leurs première fois. Lui aussi voulait sentir tout sa, et il voulait aussi la sentir autour de lui, l'entendre gémir à quel point elle l'aimait.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » lui dit Elijah.

« D'accord ! »

Et il partit prendre une douche bien chaud. Pendant ce temps Elena se remémore le moment ou elle avait pris conscience de son amour pour Elijah.

Flash-back :

Elena était devant sa télé entrain de se regarder un film romantique. Pendant que son frère, qui avait décidé de retournait à Denver, dormait tranquillement à l'étage. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et elle alla ouvrir la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit elle tomba sur …

« Elijah ?

-Bonsoir Elena ! »

Il lui répondit avec un regard triste et elle comprit qui se passer quelque chose de bizarre.

« Elena je peux entrer ?

-Bien sur entre ! »

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Café, sang … ?

-Non, je n'ai pas soif.

-Elijah, ça va ?

-Elena. Je suis venu ce soir pour te dire au revoir !

-Quoi ?

-Ma famille a besoin de prendre un nouveau départ et depuis que j'ai pris la place de Klaus en tant que chef de famille. J'ai d'énorme responsabilité !

-Pourquoi, t'es venu me le dire à moi ?

-Car tu es une des personne qui arrive à me comprendre et tu ne m'a jamais jugée pour ce que je suis ou a cause de ma famille.

-Tu n'a pas décidé d'être un vampire on de l'a imposer et on ne décide pas de la famille dans lequel on né. Tout comme moi qui n'es pas choisi d'être un double Petrova ou la descendante de ton première amour.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller, ils vont m'attendre ! »

Et il parti quand il arriva à la porte Elena le retint par le bras et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui chuchotée :

« Je ne t'oublierais jamais ! »

Il partit, elle pleura toute la nuit et ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'elle comprit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui sauf qu'il était déjà parti loin avec ses frères et sa sœur.

Fin du Flash-back :

Quand elle revient à la réalité, elle commença à enlever ses vêtement et partit rejoindre Elijah sous la douche. En arrivant dans la salle de bain elle le vit de dos et il était très sexy tout mouiller. Elijah ne l'avait pas entendue entrer, il ne s'aperçut de sa présence dans la pièce que quand il sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et sa tête se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna dans les bras de sa petite-amie et il l'embrassa.

« Je te manquais déjà ?

-Chaque seconde que je ne passe pas avec toi me rende triste !

-C'est pareil pour moi ! T'avais l'aire pensif quand je suis sortie de la chambre, tu pensais a quoi ?

-A la nuit où je me suis rendue compte que je t'aimais !

-C'était quand ?

-La nuit ou toi, des frères et ta sœur étend parti de Mystic Falls ! J'étais sûrement déjà amoureuse de toi, mais je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et il commença à lui embrasser la joue puis la mâchoire et ils firent l'amour une fois de plus ne pouvant se passer du corps de l'autres

Bonnie était encore la première à se réveiller, Kol avait vraiment le sommeil bien profond car Bonnie avait tout fait pour le réveillait, mais il n'y avait rien a faire il ne voulait pas se levait. C'était tellement troublant que ça inquiétait un peu la jeune sorcière qui se disait qu'avec sa super ouïe de vampire il devrait l'entendre même dans son sommeil. Elle désespéré tellement qu'elle finit par se levait pour aller prendre sa douche. Quand elle revient il dormait toujours, elle décida de lire un peu, donc elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé avec un livre. Vers 8h quelqu'un toqua à la porte et elle ouvrit pour se retrouver avec …

« Finn ?

-Oui ! Kol est réveillé ?

-Non, je suis désespérée. »C'est à se moment là qu'elle vit le verre d'eau qu'il avait dans les mains. « Finn ! Pourquoi t'as un verre d'eau dans les mains ?

-Au sa ! C'est pour réveiller notre belle au bois dormant !

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas voire ! » dit-il en entrant dans la chambre avec un sourire sur les levres.

Il se dirigea vers le lit où son frère était encore entrain de dormir. Quand il y arriva il mit le verre au dessus de sa tête et le renversa. Kol se releva en sursaut et en criant.

« FINN ! Mais t'es obligé de le faire à chaque fois.

-Oui, debout ! Il est déjà 8h du matin alors viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner.

-C'est bon j'arrive. »

Finn sortit de la chambre et laissa les deux amoureux ensemble. Kol sortit du lit et alla embrasser sa petite-amie.

« Bonjour ma petite sorcière !

-Bonjour mon vampire adoré !

-Bien dormi ?

-Merveilleuse nuit et toi ?

-J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que c'est deux dernière nuits.

-Va peut-être valoir changer les draps ?

-On le fera plus tard j'ai faim»

Donc Kol s'habilla le plus vite possible et ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres qui était tous déjà là.

« Bonjour ! » dire les deux nouveaux arrivent.

Bonnie alla serrer ces amis dans ses bras pendant que Kol lui alla embrasser sa sœur. Ensuite il s'assirent au deux place qui restait entre Caroline et Finn. En face d'eux il y avait Elijah et Elena, a côté de Caroline il y avait Klaus qui avait les cheveux en bataille et le tee-shirt totalement mouiller, Sage c'était installer en face de Finn et Rebekah et Matt c'était installer en face de Caroline et Klaus. Ils prirent tous leurs petit-déjeuner tout en discutant de se qu'il aller faire dans la journée. Les fille choisir de se faire une journée shopping, Matt et Kol eux aller passer leurs journée sur la terrasse, Klaus lui dans son atelier et Elijah et Finn s'occuperait de faire comme chaque année les compte de l'année dernière pour la galerie et le restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

Les filles étaient toutes déjà prêtent pour aller faire du shopping. Elena avait mit une chemise rouge avec un pantalon noir, Rebekah portait un débardeur mauve avec un pantalon noir, Bonnie un tee-shirt blanc un nœud noir sur l'épaule droite, un pantalon noir, Caroline elle était vêtue d'une robe noir avec une veste blanche, quand à Sage avait un tee-shirt rouge avec un manteau noir et un pantalon noir et elles portaient toutes des chaussures à talon parfaitement assortie à leurs tenue. Elles partirent, avec le 4x4 de Klaus, pour le centre ville de Londres.

Caroline conduisait, car Klaus voulait bien prêtait sa voiture qu'à cette condition, à côté d'elle il y avait Rebekah et à l'arrière Sage c'était mise au milieu avec Bonnie derrière Caroline et Elena derrière Rebekah.

« Bon vue qu'on met un bon moment à arriver faisons un jeu ? » demanda Rebekah

« Le quel ? » répliqua Caroline

« Vérité ou action ? » proposa Bonnie

« Bonnie ! On peut pas a cause des action on est dans une voiture.

-Pas on fait juste vérité, 'Lena !

-D'accord ! » répondirent les 4 autres.

« Qui commencent ? » demanda Sage

« La plus vieille ?

-Super Bonnie ! Bon Rebekah ? » dit Caroline

« D'accord ! Bonnie ?

-Oui ?

-Comment est Kol au lit ?

-Au non Bekah ! » s'exclama Caroline

« Quoi ? Il dit toujours qu'il est doué ! Alors Bonnie ?

-Bon d'accord ! C'est carrément le pied avec lui, j'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir qu'avec ton frère ! Bon Elena ?

-Yes !

-Depuis quand es-tu amoureuse d'Elijah ?

-Depuis qu'il est partit de Mystic Falls ! Caroline ? Qui est le meilleur au lit, Tyler ou Klaus ? »

Toute les filles regardèrent Caroline !

« Klaus, bien sur ! Sage ?

-Tu peux tout me demander !

-Pendant que Finn était dans le cercueil a dû eu d'autre hommes dans ta vie !

-Non !

-Vraiment ? »demanda Rebekah

« Je suis fidèle à ton frère. Bekah aime tu toujours Stefan ?

-Non, je n'aime que Matt ! Elena entre Matt,Stefan, Damon et Elijah qui est le plus doué ?

-D'abord je n'ai jamais couché avec Damon et bien sur le plus doué c'est Elijah et de loin ! Bonnie … Tu a vraiment aimé combien de personne et qui ?

-Seulement 3 personne. érémy et Kol ! Sage ?

-Va si petite sorcière ?

-Le quel des frères Salvatore tu préfère ?

-Damon, il est bien plus drole ! Caroline... Quand as tu rencontré Klaus pour la première fois ? En personne.

-La nuits ou il a transformé Tyler en hybride »

Sage regarda Bonnie et Elena pour avoir une confirmation de leurs part se qu'elles virent.

« Bekah ?

-Ouais !

-Quel la chose la plus gentille que Klaus t'es dit ?

D'accord ! » dit-elle exaspérer « Qu'il m'aime ! Pour moi c'est la chose la plus gentil qu'il puisse me dire.»

Elle venait d'arriver devant le restaurant de la famille Mikaelson où elles se garaient. Et elles partirent faire les magasins. Pendant ce temps Matt et Kol était allongé sur les transat en train de bronzé.

« Matt ?

-Ouais ?

-Es-que tu aime vraiment ma sœur ?

-Bien sur que oui, je me suis carrément vais transformer en vampire par deux de mes meilleurs amies pour être avec ta sœur ! Et pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Pour la protéger,. C'est ma petite sœur et elle a eu tellement de fois le cœur brisé que je ne veux pas qu'elle l'ai encore. Elle mérite d'être heureuse.

-Je comprend c'est pareil pour moi avec les filles je me sens obliger de les protégeait. Pour nous, nous somme une famille on doit de se protégeait les un les autre ! Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu aime vraiment Bonnie ? Car je sais que elle, elle amoureuse de toi !

-Oui je l'aime, je suis fou d'elle et je m'en fiche qu'elle soit une sorcière, elle pourrait très bien être humaine, loup-garou ou vampire que je l'aimerais toujours autant. »

Elijah et Finn étaient plongeaient dans leurs livres de compte, quand Finn remarqua le sourire niai qu'avait son petit frère.

« Eli ! Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Et je souris comment ?

-Tu as un sourire niai coller au visage !

-C'est peut-être que je suis heureux avec Elena !

-Je suis septique. Rappelle toi comment ça a fini avec les deux autres Petrova !

-Elena n'est pas comme Tatia et Katerina. Elle est … attentionné, gentil, aimante et elle a le sens de la famille.

-Toi et Sage devait avoir sûrement raison !

-Sage ?

-Oui ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi et Bekah vous n'avez jamais eu beaucoup de chance en amour, alors je lui ai demandé son avis sur Elena et Matt et elle m'a répondue à peut prêt la même chose que toi ! »

Les filles avait déjà fait plusieurs magasins et elle allèrent manger au restaurant. Arriver elles commentaire leurs repas et parlèrent en attendant leurs plat.

« Bon les filles il va vous valoir une robe de bal donc on ira dans un magasin qui vente des robe mais magnifique ! »leurs dit Rebekah.

« Et pourquoi il nous en vaudrais une ? »demanda Caroline

« Parce que la semaine prochaine ses l'anniversaire d'Elijah ! »répondit Sage

« Et vous me le dite que maintenant ? »dit Elena

Affolait de n'avoir qu'une semaine pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire à son petit-ami.

« Elena t'inquiète pas on fait que le fêté on lui offre jamais rien et ses pareil pour les autres ! » lui dit Bekah.

« Oui, mais c'est comme même son anniversaire et c'est mon petit-ami. En plus de ne pas avoir de cadeau à lui offrir et je ne sais même pas sa date d'anniversaire !

-Le 9 janvier ! » Répondit Rebekah.


	7. Chapter 7

**Petit crossover avec la série Sanctuary.**

Helen Magnus était dans son bureau avec son mari, Nikola Tesla, et son bras droit, Will Zimmerman, quand Henry Foss et Kate Freelander entrèrent dans le bureau avec le courrier du jour.

« Bonjour, Doc !

-Bonjour Henry !

-Bon le louveteau on n'a quoi ?

-D'accord Dracula !

-Henry, Nikola !

-Donc:une lettre pour Will qui doit être encore d'Abby. »

Il tendit sa lettre a Will avec une pile de dossier.

"Tient une lettre pour Messieurs et Madame Tesla !

-Quoi tout le monde devrait savoir que j'ai garder mon nom de jeune fille !

-Bas regarder ! »

Il donna la lettre ou il y avait bien écrit _«Monsieur et Madame Tesla»_ avec une écriture très féminine qu'Helen avait l'impression de connaître, elle l'ouvrit et sourit quand elle lut le contenue de la lettre.

« Chérie !

-Oui, Nikki ! »

Elle l'appeler toujours par se petit surnom pour l'énerver.

« Bon je vous la lie :

_(Chers Helen et Nikola_

_Ça va vers longtemps que nous nous somme pas vue je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous informer, comme chaque année, que le 9 janvier nous fêterons l'anniversaire de mon frère aîné Elijah. _

_En espérant que cette année vous n'aurez pas d'excuse surtout que depuis le nouvelle an notre famille s'est agrandit avec quatre nouveau arrivant : Elena Gilbert la compagne d'Elijah, Caroline Forbes celle de Niklaus, Bonnie Bennett celle de Kol et Matt Donovan mon compagnon._

_Bien sur vos collègue M. Foss, le docteur Zimmerman et Mlle Freelander son aussi invité, mon frère sera sûrement très heureux de rencontrer les amis de sa filleul._

_La fête se déroulera au manoir familial à Londres, a 22h._

_Et le thème de la soirée c'est le XIXème siècle._

_Au revoir Rebekah Mikaelson._

_P.S :Nous nous excusons, encore une fois, de ne pas avoir pu être là pour votre mariage.)_

-Mon amour ! Ça va vers 8 ans qu'ils nous invite a chaque fois et c'est quand même ton parrain !

-Je sais Nikola ! Cette année on y va !

-Magnus ! Nous aussi ?

-Oui vous aussi Will !

-Comment ça se fait que votre parrain soit en vie ? » lui demanda Kate.

« Mon parrain est toujours en vie car c'est un vampire de plus de 1000 ans, mais différents de Nikola et mon père a fait sa connaissance pendant s'est études de médecine s'est comme ça qu'il a appris l'existence des être surnaturelle.

-On doit savoir autre chose sur sa famille." demanda Henry.

-Son frère Niklaus ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom comblé. S'est M. Mikaelson ou Klaus. Donc son frère est un hybride. »les informa Tesla

« Hybride ? » demanda Will

« Mi-vampire, mi-loup-garou. »

Elijah se réveilla dans son lit seule et il n'entendait aucun bruit provenant de la salle de bain donc il en conclut que Elena devait être en bas. Au moments ou il aller sortir de son lit la porte s'ouvrit sur Elena qui avait dans les main un plateau avec leurs petit-déjeuner.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri !

-Quelle magnifique surprise.

-Bon je l'avoue tout de suite ta sœur ma aidé.

-Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte. »

Elena posa le plateau sur la table de chevet avant de se mettre dans le lit prêt de son compagnon et de reprendre le plateau pour commencer leurs petit-déjeuner en amoureux. C'est la qu'Elijah vit tout ce qu'il y avait dessus et il remarqua une lettre ou il y avait marqué son prénom de l'écriture de sa sœur. Et il l'ouvrit :

_(Mon cher frère_

_Nous te souhaitons tous un joyeux anniversaire ! Et cette année nous somme arrivé a faire venir Helen ainsi que son mari Nikola et trois de ses collègue. Comme chaque année les règles sont les même à partir de 10h c'est dehors pour toi et Elena !_

_Ta petite sœur qui t'aime !)_

Elena avait lu par dessus son épaule

« Qui est Helen ?

-Ma filleul!

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une filleul. Petit cachottier.

-Et oui j'en une, que tu rencontrer ce soir ! »

Et ils finirent leurs petit-déjeuner avant d'aller prendre une douche et de passer la journée en ville. Pendant qu'Elijah et Elena passent leur journée en amoureux, tout le monde au manoir préparer la soirée d'anniversaire. Pendant que les garçon installé les tables dans le salon adjacents à la salle de bal les filles elles décoraient la salle de bal. Rebekah avait décider que le thème serait le XIXème siècle, car s'était l'un des siècle préféré de son grand frère.

« Bon on dirait que la salle est parfaite. »Dit Rebekah

« Donc il ne nous reste plus que les tables ?

-Et oui Bonnie ! T'aurais pas un petit sortilèges pour que sa aille plus vite.

-Non désolé. »

Les fille allèrent rejoindre les garçons qui venait juste de finir d'installer les tables.

« Bon vous avez fini ?

-Oui sœurette.

-Bon alors Nik et Finn au fourneau et Matt et Kol vous nous aider !

-A cet heure si, mais il est que 16h !

-Bon d'accord Nik, alors aidait nous ! »

Donc ils virent la décoration des tables et vers 19h Finn et Klaus allèrent préparèrent le repas comme à chaque fois.

Elijah et Elena rentrèrent, ils montèrent directement se laver et s'habiller ainsi que se maquiller pour Elena.

« Chérie tu dépêche !

-J'arrive ! » elle sortit de la salle de bain « Alors je suis comment ?

-Su-pli-me ! Tu es parfaite »

Elena portait une robe de l'époque victorienne avec lécher maquillage et ses cheveux était retenue par un chignon avec quelque mèche qui en sortait sur les côté de son visage. Elijah lui avait mit un costume noir avec nœud papillon noir et chemise blanche.

« Bon on y va les premiers invité vont sûrement arrivé ! »

Et ils descendirent dans le hall pour accueillir les invités et comme chaque année Rebekah avait invité énormément de personnes. Vers 22h Helen arriva au bras de son mari avec une robe que son parrain lui avait offerte pour ces 30 ans. Will, Kate et Henry furent surpris par le manoir du parrain de leurs patronne.

« Heu... Magnus ?

-Oui Kate ?

-Votre parrain est riche ?

-Au XIXème sa famille avait le titre de Lord.

-A d'accord ! »

Et ils entrèrent dans l'immense manoir c'est là qu'Helen et Nikola virent toute les différences qu'il y avait depuis la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venue, c'est à dire un peu moins de 100 ans. Quand ils entrèrent ils furent accueillir par Elijah et une jeune femme qui devait être Elena Gilbert sa compagne.

« Helen, tu es magnifique !

-Merci Elijah et bonne anniversaire ! »

Ils se prirent ans les bras et s'est a se moment là qu'Elena et les autres montrèrent leurs présence !

« Helen puis-je de présenter ma compagne Miss Elena Gilbert, chérie, voici donc ma filleul le docteur Helen Magnus et son mari Nikola Tesla !

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Eli ma beaucoup parlé de vous aujourd'hui.

-Moi de même. Mais j'ai l'imprécision de vous avoir déjà rencontré.

-C'est peut-être plus tôt mon ancêtre Katherine que vous aurais rencontrer Docteur Magnus. Vous pouvez confondre car je suis son double.

-Oh !

-Helen me présenterais tu des amis ?

-Bien sur Elijah ! Donc voici le docteur Will Zimmerman mon bras droit et psychologue du sanctuaire, ensuite mon fils adoptif dont je t'ai souvent parlé Henry Foss et pour finir Kate Freelander. Donc Will, Henry et Kate je vous présente donc mon parrain Lord Elijah Mikaelson !

-Sa fait longtemps qu'on ne m'appelle plus Lord ! »

Et la fête continua verre 1h tout les invité partir. Helen , Nikola, Will, Henry et Kate furent les dernier à partir. Elijah les accompagna jusqu'à la porte avant de monter dans sa chambre rejoindre Elena. Quand il arriva prés de sa chambre il entendit de la musique romantique qui provenait de sa chambre, il entra et trouva sa chambre totalement changer, les lumières était éteinte mais il y avait des bougie dans tous les coins de la pièce et au milieu de la pièce devant le lit se tenait Elena en petite tenue, soutien-gorge rouge en dentelle avec la culotte assortie.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon amour !

-Alors ça sera ça mon cadeau anniversaire.

-Et oui. Toi, moi et une ambiance très romantique. »

Elena s'approcha de son petit-ami et commença a lui enlever son nœud papillon, puis les premier bouton de sa chemise et sa veste avant d'aller lui mordiller le cou et de remonter ver sa mâchoire puis vers sa bouche et l'embrasser. Elijah lui avait posé ses mains sur les fine hanche d'Elena puis les avait remonter dans son dos pour lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Pendant qu'il l'embrasse il la souleva pour qu'elle enroule c'est jambe autour de sa taille et l'amena jusque dans leurs lit ou ils passèrent la nuit à faire l'amour


	8. Chapter 8

Elijah venait juste de se réveiller, Elena était toujours endormie dans ses bras. il repensa à toute les fois où il s'était retenue de l'embrasser. Comme au bal de réunification de sa famille ou leurs mère les avait lier ensemble avec l'aide de Finn. Ils avait tous mit du temps avant de pouvoir pardonner à leurs frère d'avoir essayer de les tuer, encore aujourd'hui certain lui en voulait comme Kol et Klaus. Mais ils le montrent très peu et Finn fait tout pour se faire pardonner de sa fratrie. Lui il ne lui en voulait plus depuis bien longtemps. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Elena qui commencer à bouger dans ses bras et à gémir de peur, il comprit très vite qu'elle était entrain de faire un cauchemar.

"Elena réveille toi!" Lui dit-il en la secouant légèrement et elle se réveilla en sursaut et tremblante. "Et ça va ma chérie. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-Eli?

-Oui?

-Dit tu m'abandonne jamais?

-Bien sur que non! Tu sais que je t'aime!

-J'ai eu si peur, sa avait l'aire si réelle.

-Et tout va bien."

Ils furent interrompue par le téléphone d'Elena qui sonna.

"Eli, tu peux me le passer il est de ton côté.

-Oui bien sur." il attrapa le téléphone qui était poser sur la table de chevet" Tien!"

Elena lut ce qui y avait écrit sur son téléphone.

"C'est Katherine!

-Vous êtes devenu ami?

-On a décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre et de devenir se que nous somme une famille et je n'aime plus Stefan alors il y a plus rien qui nous opposer."

Et elle décrocha.

"Allô!

_-Et salut 'Lena. c'est moi!_

-Salut Katie. Comment sa va!

-Chérie! Je vais prendre ma douche."Les interrompue Elijah

"D'accord mon amour.

_-Elena c'est qui que je viens d'entendre? J'ai l'impression de connaître cette voix!_

-Oui tu le connais très bien et c'est mon nouveau petit-ami.

_-C'est qui?_

-Indice: Originel et très classe.

_-Ton nouveau petit-ami c'est Elijah!_

-Et oui! Et c'est carrément le pied.

_-J'imagine! Après plus 1000 ans d'existence il doit en avoir de l'expérience!_

-Vous avez pas êtes ensemble il y a 500 ans!

_-Quoi? Non! On était amoureux l'un de l'autre mais on est jamais passer à l'acte!_

-Bon! Toi et Stefan comment ça va?

_-Super! Comme d'habitude. Et les autre ils en sont ou niveau amour?_

-Caroline est avec Klaus...

_-Blondie et l'Hybride? Et bas enfin! Ils s'en on mit du temps pour être ensemble ces deux la!_

-Je te le fais pas dire avec les autres on a crue qu'ils seraient jamais ensemble et Caroline désespérer elle aussi.

_-Et Matt et Bonnie?_

-Matt lui est avec Rebekah et Bonnie avec Kol.

_-Donc vous sortez tous avec un originel?_

-Oui et on a rencontré la femme de Finn, Sage.

_-J'ai jamais rencontrer Finn. Quoi d'autre?_

-Hier c'était l'anniversaire d'Eli et j'ai rencontrer sa filleul, le docteur Helen Magnus.

_-Tu la appeler comment?_

-"Eli" pourquoi?

_-Il doit vraiment d'aimer car moi j'avais pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça. C'est réservé à sa famille."_

Elijah revint de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour des rein et dégoulinant d'eau.

"Heu... Katie vaut que je te laisse.

_-Qu'est qui passe?_

-Rien a part Elijah dégoulinant d'eau et qui porte juste une serviette autour de la taille.

_-D'accord je de laisse sauté sur ton mec. Bye._

-A plus."

Elena raccrocha et s'approcha de son compagnon d'une démarche très sensuel quand elle arriva derrière lui, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et commença à lui caresser ses abdominaux et à lui mordiller le cou.

"Elena s'il-te-plaît arrête.

-Pourquoi? Je sais que tu adore que je m'occupe de toi.

-Car si tu continue je vais pas pouvoir me contrôler et je vais être en retard. Finn va encore être grognon toute la journée.

-Bon d'accord. A se midi.

-A se midi. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime."

Elle parti prendre sa douche, pendant que lui finissait de s'habiller et descendis prendre son petit-déjeuner. Quand il descendis dans la salle a manger prendre son petit-déjeuner, ses frères Finn et Klaus était déjà levait.

"Bonjour vous deux!

-Bonjour Eli!"répondirent Klaus et Finn

"Elena n'est pas avec toi?

-Elle prend sa douche! Et Caroline pourquoi elle est pas là?

-Elle dort encore je viens juste de revenir de ma course"

Les trois frères prirent leurs petit-déjeuner au bout de dix minute Elena descendis prendre son petit-déjeuner aussi.

"Bonjour Klaus, Finn!

-Bonjour Elena!"

Elena alla s'asseoir à côté d'Elijah et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Klaus ou est Caroline?

-Elle dort encore!

-Non elle dort plus!" dit Caroline en rentrant dans la salle a manger "Je me suis réveillé car je n'avais plus la chaleur de mon petit-ami depuis une heure!

-Désolé trésor! Je suis allée courir et après j'ai eu faim!

-D'accord! Mais va valoir de faire pardonner!

-Et je sais très bien comment me faire pardonner!"

Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de Caroline quand il arriva près d'elle, il prit son visage entre ses main et l'embrassa. Caroline elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

"Punaise prenez vous une chambre!

-On t'a demandé quelque chose le double!

-NIKLAUS!

-Désolé réflexe! Excuse-moi Elena!

-C'est pas grave! Je mit suis habituer!

-Bon nous on vas vous laisser! Bonne journée.

-Toi aussi Care"

Et Caroline et Klaus remontèrent dans leurs chambre. Du côté de Kol et Bonnie pour une fois ^ce fut le vampire qui s'était réveiller en premier et il admirer sa petite-amie qui portait juste l'un de ses caleçon. Et il pensa à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Bonnie la nuit ou lui, ses frères et sa sœur étaient parti de Mystic Falls.

Flash-back:

Kol se tenait juste devant la porte de la sorcière. Il toqua et attendit que Bonnie vienne lui ouvrir. Deux minute plus tard elle lui ouvrit.

"Kol?

-Salut Bonnie!

-Qu'est que tu vais là?

-Je voulais te parler.

-Et ça peut pas attendre demain.

-Non. Je peux entrer?

-Non mon père et là."

Elle sortit et ferma la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le banc qui était devant sa maison, Kol s'assit à coté d'elle.

"Donc de quoi voulais-tu ma parlé?

-Je voulais de dire que nous avons décidé de partir.

-Et quand?

-Se soir! Mes frères et ma sœur sont eux aussi allée dire au revoir a certaine personnes.

-Klaus va sûrement demander à Care de l'accompagné.

-Non je pense pas. Nik sait très bien qu'elle dira non. Ses pour ça qu'il a approuvé l'idée d'Elijah de partir.

-Pourquoi il la approuver?

-Pour réussir a oublier Caroline et essayer de passer a autre chose.

-Kol?

-Oui?

-Pourquoi t'es venu me voire?

-Quand Elijah nous a dit qu'on n'avait encore une heure car il doit aller dire au revoir à Elena, j'ai penser que je devais de le dire.

-Kol...

-Je sais! On pourra jamais être ensemble car je suis immortel et toi mortel. Et en plus tu es une sorcière et moi un vampire Originel."

Il se leva et commença a partir quand il arriva près des marche du perron il se retourna et se rua sur Bonnie pour l'embrasser ensuite il partit en vitesse vampirique jusque chez lui ou Finn, Elijah, Rebekah et Klaus était déjà là.

"T'étais où?" lui demanda sa soeur.

"Je suis allé voire Bonnie et toi ça s'est passée comment avec Elena." dit-il en se tournant vers Elijah.

"Quand je suis parti je l'ai entendue pleurer et ça me fait mal de savoir que par ma faute elle est triste."

Fin du Flash-back:

"Chérie tu penses à quoi?

-A la première fois que je t'ai embrasser!

-Une soirée magnifique mais triste car tu es parti et j'ai du attendre dix ans avant de pouvoir être avec toi.

-Petit-déjeuner?

-D'accord!"

Et ils s'habillent pour aller prendre leurs petit-déjeuner.

Matt venait de se réveiller et il repensa à l'année de lycée que Rebekah avait passé avec eu. Et il sortie un album photo et quand il l'ouvrit une lettre en tomba. Il l'ouvrit et la lue.

_(Matt_

_Je ne peux de le dire en face. Car je t'aime! _

_Et que on ne se reverra plus car mes frères on décider de partir et je suis obligé de rester avec eu car ils sont ma seule famille. _

_Et je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas suivit. De toute façon nous ne pouvons êtres ensemble car tu ne voudras jamais devenir un vampire._

_Rebekah)_

Et une semaine plus tard Bonnie devenait immortel. Caroline et Elena avait décider de voyager pour retrouver Elijah et Klaus et lui et Bonnie les accompagnèrent car Bonnie étant devenue immortel elle pouvait être avec Kol et lui avait demandé à Caroline et Elena de le transformer car en lisant la première fois cette lettre il s'était rendue compte tout comme Elena avec Elijah, qu'il aime la sœur Originel.


	9. Chapter 9

C'est le 1 décembre et tout le monde était dans le salon, à part Finn et Sage qui étaient partit pour un mois en amoureux, entrain de discuter de ce qu'ils feront pour Noël.

"Vous faites quoi normalement pour Noël?" demanda Rebekah.

"Normalement pour Noël on se retrouve tous au manoir des Salvatore à Mystic Falls avec Stefan, Katherine, Damon, Laura, Jer, sa femme, la mère de Caroline et des fois les parents de Bonnie."Répondit Elena

"Et cette année vous y allez?

-Si tu m'accompagner, Eli.

-Bien sur que je t'accompagne.

-Nik?

-Si tu y vas je viens aussi et tu pourra enfin dire a ta mère que nous somme ensemble, maintenant.

-Attend Care! Ta mère n'est toujours pas au courant?

-Non. Et toi Bonnie tes parents son au courant que t'es avec Kol et Elena j'en suis sur que s'est pareil avec Jérémy et Katherine.

-Désolé Care mais moi je leurs ai déjà dit même Stef et Damon sont au courant. Bonnie?

-Non ils sont pas au courant.

-Vous avait honte de nous ou quoi ?

-Kol! Bien sur que non!

-Alors pourquoi tes parents ne sont pas au courant pour nous deux.

-Car... C'est compliqué avec mes parents. Mon père à déjà du mal à accepter que je sois une sorcière alors j'ai peur de sa réaction si je lui dit que mon petit-ami est un vampire Originel. Mais promis si il est là cette année je lui dit."

Il furent interrompue par le portable d'Elena qui sonna, elle l'ouvris pour lire se qu'il y avait écrit.

"Chérie qui c'est?

-Ça vient du manoir Salvatore." et elle décrocha "Allô?

_-Elena, c'est moi?_

-Damon?

_-Et oui ma belle!_

-T'appelles pourquoi?

_-C'est pour savoir si vous serez là à Noël?_

-Oui, bien sur. Pourquoi ne serions nous pas là?

_-Vous voudriez peut-être passer Noël avec les Mikaelson?_

-Oui aussi et ils viennent avec nous.

_-Donc cette année Donovan et toi vous ne dormez pas au manoir?_

-Heu... Attend! Chéri on dort ou?

_-On a toujours nôtre manoir._

-Donc Damon, non on ne dormira pas chez vous cette année.

_-D'accord et vous arriverez quand?_

-On y va quand?

-Dans une semaine?"proposa Klaus et tou_t le monde fut d'accord._

"Dans une semaine!

_-Ok alors à la semaine prochaine. Et Stef et Kat arrive demain donc quand vous arriverez ils seront déjà là._

-Et Jérémy?

_-Il m'a dit qu'il arriverait dans deux semaine et qu'ils avaient une grande nouvel. Bon a plus._

-Attend tu sais si les parents de Bonnie seront là?

_-J'ai eu son père il ne pourra pas, mais Abby sera là, elle._

-Merci. Bye.

_-Bye."_ Et ils raccrochent.

"Donc Jérémy arrive une semaine après nous, Stef et Katie demain quand à ton père Bonnie, il ne sera pas là mais ta mère oui.

-Bon bas ça fera un sur deux."

Une semaine plus tard quatre voiture arrivèrent devant le manoir. La première était une Mercedes grise dont Elijah et Elena en sortir, suivit par Klaus et Caroline dans un SUV noir, puis Matt et Rebekah avec un Pick-up bleu foncé et Kol et Bonnie avec une porche rouge.

"Ouah! Ça fait bizarre de revenir ici après dix ans. " fit remarquer Kol.

Elena sortie sont portable.

" 'Lena tu fait quoi?" lui demanda Caroline

"J'envoie un texto à Stef pour lui dire qu'on est arrivé. Je leurs avait promis, à lui et Kat, que je les préviendrais.

-D'accord!"

Et il rentrèrent pour installé leurs affaire. Une heure plus tard ils s'entendre une voiture arriver, Elena et Caroline sortir les premières en courant. Arriver dehors Caroline courant et sauta au cou de son frère de cœur quand à Elena alla embrasser son ancêtre qu'elle considère comme sa sœur.

"Stef! Tu m'a trop manquer !

-Toi aussi Care. Alors toi et Klaus?

-Et oui! Et aucun commentaire.

-Tant qu'il rend heureuse ma petite sœur., je ne ferai aucun commentaire.

-Laura et Damon ne sont pas avec vous?

-Il s'arrive plus tard!"

Pendant ce temps du coté de Katherine et Elena :

"Salut Kat!"dit Elena en la prenant dans ses bras

\- 'Lena! Comment tu vas?

-A merveille et toi?

-Très bien. Alors tu es heureuse avec lui?

-J'ai jamais était aussi heureuse qu'avec Eli.

-Et si on allée rejoindre les autres"

Et ils partir rejoindre les autres qui était rester dans le salon. Arriver dans le salon Elena et Caroline allèrent s'asseoir sur les genoux de leurs hommes. Matt et Bonnie allèrent salué les deux arrivant. Stefan se tourna vers Klaus.

"Un problème Stefan?

-Désolé Caroline mais je dois le faire en tant que frère.

-Quoi? Stefan?

-Klaus!

-Oui Stefan?

-Si tu lui fait tu mal, tu peux être sûr que tu souffrira autant qu'elle.

-Stefan! Tant fait pas je l'aime bien trop pour lui faire du mal."

Ils entendirent une autre voiture arriver.

"Sa doit être Damon et Laura."dit Stefan.

Elijah se leva pour aller les accueillir. Quand il ouvrit la porte les deux étaient arrivé devant la porte.

"Elijah!

-Bonjour Damon ! Vous devez être Laura.

-Oui! Et vous êtes Elijah, le compagnon d'Elena.

-C'est sa.

-Justement elle est là?

-Dans la salon avec les autres! Entrez!

-Merci."

Et ils rentrèrent puis se dirigent vers le salon ou ils était entrain de discutait de tout et rien. Quand Elijah entra il alla reprendre sa place avec Elena sur ses genoux qui se leva pour aller les embrasser.

"Salut 'Lena!

-Damon comment ça va?

-Plus tôt bien et toi?

-Très bien."

Damon fit le tour de la pièce du regard et remarqua que l'un des Originel était absent.

"Finn et Sage ne sont pas avec vous?

-Ils passent Noël à Paris. Donc ils ne seront pas là." leurs répondit Kol.

Laura, elle ne parlait pas car elle était intimité, c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrer les Originel et elle n'est vampire que depuis cinq ans, mais connais le monde du surnaturel depuis sept ans, quand elle a commencé a sortir avec Damon qui l'a transformé à sa demande.

"Heu... Je vais peut-être faire les présentation pour Laura. Donc avec Elena, que tu viens de rencontrer, c'est Elijah qui est le second de la famille Originel, ensuite avec Caroline, Klaus, l'hybride Originel et le troisième de la famille, avec Bonnie le quatrième frère Kol et pour finir sur les genoux de Matt c'est Rebekah la seule fille de la famille et la petit dernière.

-Damon, tu sais quand arrivera ma mère?

-Deux jour avant Noël! Blondie, Bonnie?

-Oui Damon?

-Vous avez dit à vos mère que vous sortez, depuis presque un an, avec Klaus et Kol?

-Je lui dit demain lors de notre repas mère/fille.

-Et moi quand elle arrivera.

-Cool!"


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline sortit de la douche au moment où Klaus revenait de sa course matinal.

"Bonjour Trésor!

-Bonjour mon amour!" dit-elle avant d'aller l'embrasser.

"Hum... Nik vaut que j'aille rejoindre ma mère au Mystic Grill et toi va prendre une douche. Tu sens le chien mouillé.

-Sympa!" marmonna-t-il.

"Si ma mère accepte notre relation on mange tout les trois ensemble se midi?

-Oui, si tu veux, tu vois avec elle et tu m'appelle.

-D'accord, je t'aime mon amour.

-Je t'aime aussi trésor!

-A se midi."

Caroline partit au Mystic Grill rejoindre sa mère. Quand elle arriva, elle repéra tout de suite sa mère, en uniforme de shérif, et alla la rejoindre directement.

"Bonjour maman!

-Bonjour ma chérie. Comment tu vas?

-Je vais très bien et toi?

-Pareil!"

Un serveur les interrompue pour prendre leurs commente et il repartit.

"Alors qu'as tu fais depuis un an?

-Je vivais a Londres.

-Toute l'année? Normalement vous restez maximum trois mois et vous bougez.

-On devait rester juste pour le nouvel an mais on a tous trouvé l'amour là-bas.

-Et il est venu avec toi?

-Oui.

-Caroline? Pourquoi t'as l'air d'avoir peur de moi?

-Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai peur mais de ta réaction."

Elles furent encore coupé par le serveur qui leur apporta leurs petit-déjeuners.

"Ma réaction? Qui est ton nouveau petit-ami? Dit moi que tu ne t'es pas remise avec Tyler!

-Non je suis pas avec Tyler! Mon nouveau petit-ami c'est Klaus.

-Klaus?"s'exclama-t-elle "Comme dans Niklaus Mikaelson!

-Oui maman. C'est lui.

-Et Elena, Matt et Bonnie, ils en pensent quoi?

-Ils sont d'accord, surtout que ça serait mal placé de leurs part d'être contre vu qu'Elena est avec Elijah, Bonnie avec Kol et Matt avec Rebekah.

-Bien, mais tu es heureuse avec lui?

-Maman! Si je n'était pas heureuse avec Nik, je l'aurais quitté depuis longtemps. Et personne ne ma rendue aussi heureuse que lui, c'est tellement facile avec lui, y a aucune complication., comme j'en avais avec Tyler.

-Les complication que tu avais avec Tyler c'est lui qui les crées.

-Oui, mais je lui est pardonner, même Elena est passée à autre chose.

-Il vaut quand même que j'ai une discutions avec lui.

-Alors, Stef l'a déjà menacé et je lui ai proposé qu'on mange tous les trois ensemble se midi.

-D'accord!

-Pourquoi?

-Qu'on mange ensemble se midi. Mais même si je suis humaine je n'ai pas peur de lui.

-Mystic Grill ou a la maison?

-A la maison qu'il vienne pour 11h30.

-Comme ça il pourra t'aider a faire le repas.

-Il sait cuisiner?

-Lui et son frère Finn sont de vrais cordon-bleus.

-D'accord."

Caroline sortit son portable et envoya un texto a son petit-ami.

_**(Nik. Ma mère accepte pour se midi. Chez elle à 11h30. Elle voudra de parler.)**_

Elle reçu très vite une réponse.

_**(Dac. de quoi veut-elle me parler.**_

_**-Sûrement comme Stef. Te menacer de te faire souffrir si tu me fais souffrir.**_

_**-Heu... T'es sur que je dois venir?**_

_**-Aurais tu peur de ma mère?**_

_**-Bien sur que non. Je rigolais. A toute a l'heure. Je t'aime.**_

_**-Moi aussi je t'aime, à se midi.)**_

A 11h30 pile Klaus arriva devant la porte de l'ancienne maison de sa compagne et frappa à cette porte. Il vit Caroline arriver en courant vers la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser.

"Je t'ai manqué à ce point mon cœur?

-Oui, tu m'as trop manqué.

-Bonjour Klaus.

-Bonjour Shérif.

-S'il-te-plaît appelle moi Liz quand je n'ai pas mon uniforme de shérif et entre.

-Merci Liz.

-Caroline m'a dit que tu savais cuisiner.

-Oui, c'est l'une de mes passions, et sa me rapproche de mon frère, Finn."

Ils allèrent tous les trois dans la cuisine, pour préparer le repas. Liz avait décidé de faire des spaghetti à la bolognaise. Caroline commença à mettre la table pendant que Klaus faisait la bolognaise et que Liz s'occuper des pâtes.

"Klaus, tu es très proche de frères et sœur?

-Maman, c'est pas l'un de tes suspect.

-J'essaye dans apprendre plus sur ton petit-ami.

-Chérie ça me dérange pas. Et pour répondre à votre question j'ai tes relation très différente avec chacun d'eux.

-Comment ça?

-Chacun a un rôle différent envers les autres. Pour moi Elijah est mon confident et mon meilleur ami, Rebekah me conseil dans mes sentiments et Kol est celui avec qui j'aime bien faire des blague et m'amuser.

-Et Finn?

-Je sais pas trop, on a juste la passion pour la cuisine en commun.

-Et ma fille?

-Caroline est tout à la fois car je peux tout lui dire et surtout je l'aime."

Klaus et Caroline se sourire avant de s'embraser. Quand le repas fut prêt ils passèrent à table et continuent de discutait de la vie de Klaus, de ses intention, de ses projets pour le futur avec Caroline et d'autres choses.


	11. Chapter 11

Une semaine plus tard Elijah et Elena était à l'aéroport en train d'attendre Jérémy et sa femme.

"Ton frère n'est vraiment pas contre notre relation?

-Aurais-tu peur de mon petit-frère?

-Puis-je te rappeler que ton frère est un chasseur de vampire et au dernière nouvel je suis un vampire. Et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il n'apprécie pas beaucoup ma famille.

-T'inquiète pas il l'accepte très bien."

C'est a se moment là que Jérémy et Amélia arrivèrent avec leurs valises. Elena alla embrasser son petit-frère et sa belle-sœur, puis ils se dirigent vers Elijah.

"Elijah!

-Jérémy."

Et il se serrèrent la main en signe de paix.

"Chérie, je te présente donc ma belle-sœur Amélia et Amélia, mon compagnon Elijah Mikaelson.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrez, Jérémy m'a souvent parlé de vous.

-En bien j'espère?"demanda Elena suspicieuse.

"Vos voir de son humeur.

-JER!

-Quoi?

-On va avoir une longue discutions sur tes préjugés.

-Et mince. Merci chérie!

-Désolé mon amour."

Ils commencèrent à partir vers la voiture d'Elijah. Arrivé à celle ci ils mirent les valises dans le coffre et montèrent, Elijah et Elena à l'avant et Jérémy et Amélia à l'arriéré.

"Jérémy?

-Oui ?

-Elena m'a dit que tu faisais des études de médecine.

-Oui, t'as pas dû en faire souvent toi des études.

-Au contraire, j'en ai fait énormément.

-Et quoi comme études?

-Droit, médecine, histoire et littérature.

-Médecine? C'est pas trop dure en étant vampire?"demanda Elena

"Quand on sait contrôler sa soif de sang on peut. Et tu crois que j'ai rencontré le père d'Helen comment.

-C'est qui Helen?

-Sa filleul.

-T'as une filleul. Et elle en vie?

-Oui, elle est en vie même si elle a plus de 100 ans.

-Vampire?

-Pas tout avait !

-Comment sa?

-Jer!

-Quoi? J'essaye d'apprendre à mieux connaître mon beau-frère!

-Elena. Ça me dérange pas, tant qu'il essaye pas de me tué.

-Côté chasseur je suis a la retraite.

-Heu... Jer?

-Oui, 'Lena!

-C'est quoi cette grand nouvelle don Damon m'a parlé?

-Tu le sera en même temps que les autres! Justement ils font comment?

-Assez bien. Liz a très bien pris le fait que Care sorte avec Klaus, quand à Bonnie elle n'a toujours pas dit à ses parents pour elle et Kol.

-Et elle le fait quand?

-Vu que son père ne vient pas il ne le saura pas toute de suite et Abby quand elle arrive.

-En claire t'es la seule qui n'a pas avoir honte de ta relation.

-Elles n'ont pas honte c'est juste que c'est compliqué. Et puis c'est différent toi et Katie vous m'avais appelé pour le nouvelle an!

-Si on t'avait pas appelé on l'aurait comme même sut?

-Sûrement! Surtout que j'ai promis à Kat que je l'appelle t'es que j'ai un nouveau petit ami et toi t'es mon petit frère donc c'est différent de Bonnie et Caroline.

-D'accord!"

Et ils continuent à parler des études de Jérémy du travaille d'Amélia dans son entreprise d'architecture, de la galerie de peinture et du restaurant de la famille Mikaelson, jusqu'à arrivé à la maison des Gilbert pour déposer Jérémy et Amélia.

"Elena?

-Oui, Jer?

-On mange tous les quatre ensemble demain?

-Heu... Eli, on a rien de prévue demain?

-Non, rien!

-Donc oui on mange ensemble demain."

Et Elijah et Elena repartir au manoir et laissèrent Jérémy et sa femme s'installe tranquillement.


	12. Chapter 12

Kol sortit de la salle de bain quand Bonnie finit de s'habiller.

"Chérie ça va?

-Oui, c'est juste que je me demande comment ma mère va réagir quand elle va savoir que mon petit-ami est un vampire et en plus un Originel.

-Ta mère t'aime énormément. Donc je vais lui montrer à quel point je te rend heureuse donc elle sera obligée d'être d'accord avec notre relation. Normalement toute les mères veulent le bonheurs de leurs enfants. Enfin toute sauf la mienne.

-Chéri. Je suis sur que ta mère t'aimait beaucoup c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas vue a quel point vous pouvait être gentil et bon.

-Je t'aime. Mais il vaudrait y aller si on ne veux pas être en retard."

Il partirent pour la maison des Bennett ou ils devaient dîner avec la mère de Bonnie. La voiture de Kol venait de se garait devant la maison des Bennett, qui lui rappelé des souvenirs qui remonte à dix ans quand il vivait encore dans cette ville avec ses frères et sa sœur.

"Chéri ça va?

-Oui, c'est juste que revenir ici ça me rappelle tellement de souvenir.

-Bon ou mauvais souvenir?

-Les deux je crois. Il y a les bon ceux que j'ai passer avec toi et les mauvais.

-Ceux de ta mère?

-Il y a cela et d'autre. Bon on y va?

-Oui. Est ce que un jour tu me parlerais de ton enfance?

-Un jour peut-être."

Et ils partirent vers la porte d'entré et y frappèrent. Quel que minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur la mère de Bonnie.

"Bonjour ma chérie.

-Bonjour maman.

-Bonjour madame Bennett. Kol Mikaelson. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer.

-Mikaelson. Comme la famille Originel?

-Heu... Oui."

Abby regarda sa fille avec un regard désapprobateur, qui lui fit bien comprendre que ça ne lui plaisait pas qu'elle sorte avec un vampire qui avait causé sa transformation dix ans plus tôt mais elle les fit quand même entré chez elle. et ils allèrent dans la cuisine ou Abby était entrain de faire cuire un rôti de veau pour le dîner.

"Ca sent très bon bon Madame Bennett.

-Merci! J'ai fait l'un des plan préférés de Bonnie.

-Au moins je saurai quoi lui préparé.

-Vous cuisiné?"

Bonnie rigola en se rappelant la fois ou Kol avait essayé d'aider ses frères.

"Bonnie ça va?

-T'inquiète ... maman, ...ça va ...passer!

-C'est juste que je suis totalement nul en cuisine!

-Il a... presque réussi à intoxiqué sa famille alors que ce sont des vampires!"

Kol se sentait gêné car il se rappelle très bien de se jour c'étai ans Finn était fatigué et Klaus travaillé sur une commande pour un riche comte et il avait voulu faire des pâtes à la sauce bolognaise et depuis ce jour là il n'avait plus le droit de faire la cuisine. Quand Abby eu fini de faire la cuisine et que Bonnie et Kol mirent la table, ils assirent tous et commencèrent à manger le rôti tout en discutant de la vie de Kol même si il reste très évasive sur la partie de sa vie ou il était humain et encore plus sur son enfance tout comme le font ces frères et sa sœur avec leurs compagnes respective. Vers 13h30 ils repartirent au manoir car Kol avait promis à ses frères de passer l'après-midi avec eux ainsi qu'avec Stefan, Damon et Jérémy.


	13. Chapter 13

Tout le monde étaient dans la salle à mangé du manoir entrain de discutaient en mangeant le dîner préparaient par Klaus avec les frères Salvatore qui eux c'étaient occupé des desserts. Après le dîner, pendant que les filles débarrasser la table, les garçons eux allèrent dans le salon pour préparaient la suite. Cette année se fut Jérémy qui choisit le film et il choisit le film que lui est sa sœur regarder à chaque Noël avec leurs parents "L'étrange Noël de M. Scroog" et les autres sortirent des verres et de l'alcool et servirent un verre à tout le monde ainsi qu'au fille qui venaient d'arriver sauf Amélia et tout le monde fut surpris.

"Jer! On leurs dit?

-Va si!

-Bon! Je suis enceinte!

-Quoi?" s'écria Elena

"Et oui 'Lena tu vas être tata!

-Jer! Je suis si heureuse pour vous! Et tu es a combien de mois?

-Deux mois!"

Après ce moments de joie tout le monde s'assit dans les canapé. Les filles se mirent sur les genoux de leurs hommes pour faire plus de place et ils regardèrent le dessin animé. Après le film, Damon alla chercher le sac ou ils avaient mit les cadeaux.

"Qui tire en premier?

-Stef! On fait comme d'habitude d'abord le plus vieux." dit Caroline

Et tout le monde se tourna vers Elijah qui étant l'aîné des Mikaelson, en l'absence de Finn, était aussi le plus vieux.

"D'accord! Damon passe le sac!"

Damon lui passa le sac, il attrapa un cadeau c'était une simple enveloppe et il lit le destinataire

"Élisabeth Forbes de Caroline et Klaus!"

Liz ouvrit l'enveloppe et trouva un billet d'avion pour Londres.

"Merci à tous les deux!

-Mais de rien maman! A ton tour mon chérie!

-Katherine de Stefan!"

Et elle trouva un collier en diamants.

"Il appartenait à ma mère!

-Merci mon chérie! Je t'aime! Kol

-Bonnie de Abby! Tien ma chérie!

Et c'était un grimoire marqué dedans "Pour ma petite-fille Bonnie ! Grams"

"A mon tour!' declara Rebekah "Caroline de Liz."

Caroline ouvrit son cadeau et trouva un collier en argents qu'elle reconnue comme étant celui de sa grand-mère.

"Merci maman!

-Rebekah de Matt" dit Katherine

Ce fut aussi un collier!

"Elena d'Elijah" dit Damon

Elena attrapa une boîte en velour noir et l'ouvrit a l'intérieur Elena trouva une bague en argent ornée d'un diamant en forme de cœur. Elle regarda Elijah et comprit que se n'était pas une simple bague.

"Elijah?

-Oui!

-C'est bien ce que je croit ?

-Et tu pense que s'est quoi?

-Eli! " dit-elle en souriant avec la larme à l'œil.

Elijah se leva et mit un genou a terre.

" Elena depuis un an du fait de moi le vampire le plus heureux, alors voudrais tu bien me rendre encore plus heureux en m'épousant?

-Elijah! Oui, je veux t'épouser! Je t'aime!"

Et elle lui sauta au coup et ils continuent la distribution des cadeaux!

"Klaus de Rebekah" Stefan

"Qu'es que t'as bien pu m'offrir"

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une boîte avec de la peinture, des crayon, des pinceau et des carnet de dessin.

"Merci, little sister!

-De rien Nik!

-Stefan de Damon." dit Liz

"Hou! Je dois m'inquiétai?

-Arrête tes bêtise et ouvre!"

Et quand il l'ouvrit il trouva un album photos!

"J'ai retrouvé des photos et aussi des dessins que maman avait de nous.

-Merci Damon! Abby!"dit-il avec les larme au yeux

"Elijah de Elena!"

Il ouvrit et découvrit une montre vieille de plus de cent ans avec les initiale "JG"

"Elena?

-C'était la montre de mon ancêtre Jonathan Gilbert. Il vivait a la même époque que Stefan et Damon. Et se transmet de génération en génération dans notre famille! Et Jer a donner son accord pour que je te la donne!

-Merci mon amour! Laura?

-Ah Oui!... Bonnie de Kol!

-Qu'est que tu m'a offert? ... Kol!"

A l'intérieur il y avait une pair de boucle d'oreille en diamant!

" C'est magnifique. Elena!

-Damon de Laura"

Et en m'ouvrent il trouva une montre toute noir. Il se rappeler avoir cassé la dernière. Et il embrassa sa petite-amie.

"Laura de Katherine" dit Caroline

"Kat! Cette robe est magnifique merci!

-Mais de rien!

-Amélia de Jérémy!" dit Bonnie

Quand elle l'ouvrit l'enveloppe elle découvrit deux billet pour Paris et une réservations pour dans un grande hôtel.

"Les billets c'est de moi mais l'hôtel c'est de Kat et Lena!

-Merci à tous les trois!

-Abby de Bonnie!"déclara Matt

C'était une pair de boucle d'oreille en croisant de lune.

"Matt de Rebekah!"annonça Jérémy!

"Elle est parfait ma chérie" dit Matt en contemplant la montre.

"Kol de Klaus!" dit Amélia

"Ou là! Nik qui me fait un cadeau! Eli met une croix dans le calendrier.

-KOL! Arrête des connerie et ouvre.

-Oui Nik! "

Et c'était des clés avec une étiquette marqué "Rio de Janeiro"

"Nik?

-Je sais que toi et Bonnie avaient prévus dit allée et ça s'est les clés de mon appartement que je te prête.

-Merci frangin!"

La distribution continue les filles discutait du mariage d'Elena en contemplent sa bague de fiançailles pendant que les garçon parler déjà de prévoie l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Elijah et qui serait le témoin!


	14. Chapter 14

Le lendemain Elijah se réveilla et remarqua l'heure c'était la première fois qu'il se lever aussi tard. Il se retourne pour voir qu'Elena est toujours endormis. Il essaye de la réveiller mais elle était comme mort bien qu'il entend sa respiration. Il coure à la chambre de Klaus et se rend compte que Caroline est dans le même état, pareil pour Matt et Bonnie.

Du côté de la petite bande Caroline fut la première à se réveiller et elle découvre qu'elle dans une salle où tout est blanc. Devant elle se trouve trois petit garçon l'un deux est reveiller, il doit avoir à peine 8 ans et il a des cheveux noir qui lui arrive au épaule et des yeux marron, les deux autre sont endormis à côté de lui l'un est brun et l'autre blond et Caroline allèrent de connaître c'est trois garçon surtout le blond.

"Qui êtes vous?

-Je vous le dirais quand vos amis et mes frères seront réveiller."

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement ses frères et Caroline fait de même avec ses amis. Ils s'assoient tous par terre.

"Bonjour!"disent les trois petits garçon

"Qui êtes vous et ou somme nous? "Demande Elena

"Ça me vexe que tu ne me reconnais pas. Et vous êtes dans le monde des rêves une sorcière vous a envoyé ici pour que vous compreniez mieux les personne que vous aimez."

"Désolé mais non je te connais pas!

-A votre époque je suis beaucoup plus vieux et je suis souvent habillée d'un costume.

-Elijah?

-Et oui! Vous avez du comprendre qui ils sont?"

Ils regardèrent bien les deux autres et Caroline reconnu le garçon blond qui c'était levait et était venu s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

"Nik?

-Bonjour Love.

-Finn" dirent Bonnie et Matt

"Bonjour" dit-il

"Bon vous venaient?

-Elijah, on vas ou?

-Voir notre vie. Bien sur!"

Ils commencèrent à avancer et il eu une lumière blanche et atterrirent dans une salle ou ils s'entendaient des cris venant de la pièce d'à côté. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et trouvèrent Esther allongé sur le lit entrain d'accouchée Mikael était à côté d'elle et lui donner la main. Esther et Mikael avait l'air d'avoir à peine 17 ans.

"Esther tu peux le faire!

-Mikael! J'y arriverait pas!

-Si! Tu arriveras pense à notre enfant que tu tiendra bientôt dans des bras.

-D'accord!"

Et elle poussa quelque minute plus tard ils entendirent un cris de bébé. Le bébé était un garçon blond. Caroline pensa qu c'était Klaus mais il avait les yeux marron. Elena avait regarder par la fenêtre et remarqua qu'il s'étaient en Europe.

"Esther! Il est magnifique! Comment va-t-il s'appelait?

-Si on lui donner le prénom de ton grand frère.

-Oui sa serait super. Donc bienvenue a toi Aaron Mikaelson.

-Venait!" dit mini Elijah et il le suivirent.

Ils passèrent tous la porte et se retrouvent dans un cimetière ou un petit groupe était regroupé autour d'une tombe. Ils remarquèrent que Esther et Mikael était au premier rang totalement en pleure. Mini Elijah et mini Finn avaient les yeux larmoyant alors que Mini Klaus lui était complètement en larme et son petit corps tremblé dans les bras de Caroline. Elena fut le premier a remarqué ce qui était écrit sur la tombe et donc l'état des trois petits.

"_Ici repose en paix Aaron Mikael Mikaelson"_

Au bout de quelque minute tout le monde partit et Elijah s'approcha de la tombe il fit apparaître un bouquet de rose blanche dans ses mains et le déposa sur le tombe.

"Repose en paix grand frère!"

Et ils repartirent tous Klaus avait arrêté de pleurer mais c'était endormis dans les bras de Caroline. La lumière blanche les enveloppa et cette fois ils arrivèrent à Mystic Falls 1000 ans dans le passé et Esther et Mikael était là. Esther était en train d'accoucher pour la deuxième fois. Les cris de leurs mère avait réveillé le petit Klaus. Au bout de deux minute la délivrance arriva et s'était un petit garçon brun au yeux brun.

"Finn!"dit Elena

"Oui?

-C'est toi?

-Hum hum!" dit-il en hochant la tête

"Mikael, c'est a toi de choisir son prénom.

-Finn!"

Et la lumière revient cette fois-ci ils s'étaient sur la place et Mikael tenait, par les mains Finn qui était âgé de deux ans et lui apprend à marcher avec le sourire, quand une jeune fille arriva en courant vers eux.

"MIKAEL.

-Sirena! Que se passe-t-il?

-C'est Ayana qui m'envoie. Esther est entrain d'accoucher."

Mikael se baissa à la hauteur de son fils.

"Finn tu vas être gentil et resté avec Sirena.

-Maman bien?

-Elle va bien mais elle besoin de moi. Et tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur alors soit gentil. D'accord?

-Oui... père!"

Et Mikael partit en courant vers la maison.

"Ça va aller Finn. Tu vas être un super grand frère."

Et la lumière revient encore une fois et ils virent les naissance des 4 autres et le changement de comportement de Mikael avec ces enfants après la naissance de Klaus. Ils virent aussi l'instinct paternel d'Elijah se développer envers ses frères et sœur, les querelle entre Klaus et Elijah par rapport à Tatia, la mort d'Henrik se qui fit pleurer les trois petits garçon ainsi que la transformation en vampire. Après ça la lumière revient mais cette fois ils s'étaient dans la salle blanche et une femme leurs tourné le dos. Les garçons coururent vers elle et elle prit Klaus dans ses bras.

"J'ai bien fait se que vous m'aviez demandé?

-Oui mon grand c'était parfait."

Et Elena reconnue la vois.

"Esther?"

Esther se retourna pour leurs faire face. Et fit apparaître deux canapé et ils allèrent s'asseoir.

"J'espère que vous avaient aimé le voyage.

-C'est vous qui nous avait ensorcelé?

-Oui Matt.

-Mais pourquoi?" demanda Caroline

-Mais pour que vous voyez la vie de mes enfants car je sais qu'ils ne vous diront rien. Et vous les rendais si gentil et bon comme ils s'étaient avant.

-Esther?

-Oui Bonnie!

-Pourquoi ils ressemble à des fantôme tout les trois?

-Parce que nous somme des fantôme. Plus précisément nous somme des âmes d'enfants.

-Des âmes d'enfants?

-Mes trois aînés quand ils sont devenu des vampire ils sont perdu leurs âmes d'enfants et en les perdants ils sont changé. Elijah est devenu sérieux, Finn est dépressive et Niklaus est cruel. Si ils l'avaient encore ils seraient très différents ils seraient comme vous les avaient vu.

-Es qu'ils pourraient les retrouvé?

-Oh Elena c'est toujours possible Elijah commence un peu à la retrouver crasse a toi et Klaus aussi Caroline je pense que dans quelque année ils la retrouveront. bon je vous renvoie dans votre monde et Elena tout mes félicitation pour vos fiançailles.

-Attendais Kol et Rebekah?

-Ils sont toujours cette âmes d'enfants surtout Kol. Bonne chance."

Et une lumière blanche les enveloppa et ils se réveillèrent à Mystic Falls dans leurs chambre.


	15. Chapter 15

Quand Elena se réveilla elle sentait quelque chose d'humide et lourd sur son bras, elle tourna la tête et elle vit que son fiancé avait posé sa tête sur son bras et que l'humidité qu'elle sentait était ces larmes.

"Eli!" chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux et il se réveilla avec les yeux rougis pas les larmes.

"Elena!

-Bonjours mon amour.

-T'es réveiller?

-Oui. J'ai dormi combien de temps?

-5 jours! J'ai eu si peur que tu ne de réveille pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne renoncerais pas à notre mariage!"

Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux.

Une heure plus tard tout le monde était réuni dans le salon, les garçon ne lâche plus leurs petite amie et pareil pour Rebekah avec Matt. Les frères Salvatore ainsi que Jérémy et Katherine étaient là!

"Bon vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé!

-Kat' calme toi.

-Elena! 5 jours que l'on pense que vous étiez mort tous les quatre et tu me demande de me calmé. Même ton homme qui est la personne la plus calme que je connaisse a pété les plomb il y a deux jour de cela.

-C'est vrais chéri?

-Oui! J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. Je t'aime tellement."

Il posa sa tête dans son cou et lui posa un baisser!

"Moi aussi je t'aime!

-S'il-vous plaît!

-Oui Nik!

-Donc! Il vous est arrivé quoi?

-Une sorciére nous a ensorceler et nous a envoyer dans le monde des rêve."leurs repondit Bonnie

-Qu'elle sorcière? Que je l'a tue.

-Niklaus! Chéri c'était pas un mauvais sort et s'est ta mère qui nous la jeté!

-Quoi?"s'écria Stefan.

Ils leurs expliquent ce qui c'était passé leurs rencontre avec les trois petits et la raison du sort. Elena regardait son fiancé avec un sourire.

"Elena pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa?

-Peut-être parce que je sais quelque chose sur toi que tu sais pas!

-Et quoi?

-Ton prénom!

-Elena je connais trés bien mon prénom.

-Et tu sais de qui du le tien?

-Quoi?

-Elena!

-Quoi Care! Pour une fois je sais quelque chose qu'il sait pas j'en profite!

-Chérie!

-Oui Eli?

-Tu veux bien me le dire!

-Bon d'accord c'était le prénom de votre grand-pére maternel. Mikael t'a donné se prénom car il voulait que tu devienne un sorcier très puissant comme Esther et ton grand-père.

-Whoua! J'arrive pas a croire que mon père mes donner le prénom d'une personne aussi importer pour ma mère.

-Vous avez tous des prénom important!

-Nik! Le tien aussi a une signification importante et c'est pas Mikael qui la choisie mais Esther!

-Comment ça? C'est quoi cette signification!

-Ton prénom, Niklaus, était celui d'un grand chef de loup-garou qui aurait vécue il y a 2000 ans et il était un ancêtre de ton père, ton vrai père! Et pour info tu lui ressemble énormément et pas que physiquement.

-Donc mon prénom me vient de mon vrais père.

-Oui! Il avait dit à Esther que si un jour il avait un fils il lui donnerait se prénom pour qu'il soit lui aussi un grand Alpha.

-Et on dirait bien que sa a pas marché!" virent remarqué Rebekah et Kol.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sur la remarque des deux plus jeune de la famille Originel même Klaus en rit, car c'était vrais il n'était pas devenu le grand Alpha que son père aurait voulu qu'il soit.

"Vous avez autre chose à nous dire?" demanda Kol

"On a rencontré Aron."declara Bonnie.

"Aron?

-Votre frère aîné. Vous ne saviez pas comment il s'appellait?

-Non! On savait juste que nos parents avait eu un enfant avant Finn mais ils parlaient jamais de lui. Donc il s'appelait Aron?

-Oui Aron Mikael Mikaelson!

-Et il était blond mais avec les yeux marron." dit Caroline.

"Blond?

-Et oui! Au début je l'ai pris pour toi mais comme il avait les yeux marron ça ne pouvait pas être toi.

-Et non moi ils sont bleu." dit-il en lançant un regard très amoureux à Caroline.

Après tout cela Katherine, les frères Salvatore et Jérémy rendraient chez eux et les autres montèrent dans leurs chambres pour se retrouver.


	16. Chapter 16

Le 15 août Elena se réveilla avec beaucoup de mal en entendant frapper à la porte de la chambre.

"Entré!

-Salut!" dirent Rebekah, Bonnie , Caroline et Sage

"T'as pas bonne mine!

-Merci Care! C'est juste que j'ai très peu dormis!

-Mon frère de manque déjà après juste une nuits de séparation.

-Pendant 1 ans, 8 mois et 14 jours on a toujours dormis ensemble.

-Oui, mais dit toi que se soir tu sera Elena Mikaelson! Et il faut qu'on se prépare. Alors debout!" lui dit Sage.

Elle finit par sortir du lit pour aller prendre sa douche pendant que les quatre filles s'occupaient de préparer son petit-déjeuner et de fermé tous les fenêtre menant au jardin ou devait se passer le mariage.

Pendant ce temps dans une chambre de la pension. Katherine entra sans frapper avec un plateau qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet.

"Elijah réveille toi!

-Hum... 'Lena laisse moi dormir!

-C'est Katherine!

-Kat!"

Il se retourna et s'assit dans le lit.

"Tiens petit-déjeuner.

-Merci!"

Il le mangea avant de prendre sa douche et d'aller rejoindre ses frères, les Salvatore et Jérémy avec qui il devait passer sa dernière journée en tant qu'homme non marié.

"Alors?

-Alors quoi NIk?

-Prés a te marié?

-Plus que prés! Bon ce n'est que ce soir.

-Et on a promit à Elena que tu y serais sobre.

-Damon!

-Quoi?

-Mon enterrement de vie de célibataire sa ne ta pas suivit?"

Flash-Back

C'était le soir et Klaus, Kol, Finn, Matt et Elijah se préparait pour l'enterrement de vie de célibataire qui se passerait au Mystic Grill, où ils devaient rejoindre les frères Salvatore, Jérémy et Tyler qui avait mit de coté sa rancune envers Klaus pour Caroline et qui apprécier Elijah. Klaus et Kol en temps que témoin avait dû s'occuper de tout préparé même si il s'avait eu un peu d'aide de la part de Matt et Tyler qui eu avait organisé celui de Jérémy 7 ans plus tôt et ils avaient dû promettre à leurs frère qu'il n'y aurait pas de striptesseuse. Quand ils arrivèrent au Mystic Grill, Matt avait installée dès tables au milieu avec des bouteille d'alcool sur une t les verre sur l'autres il était 19h et ils assirent tous Matt mit un verre devant chacun et amena une bouteille de vodka.

"Bon et si on faisait un jeu pour apprendre à mieux se connaître?

-Lequel Matty?

-Ty! Bon! L'un de nous dit qu'elle que chose sur lui et si ça nous est arrivé on boit notre verre. Ty, tu commence.

-D'accord! J'ai perdu ma virginité avant mes 16 ans! Matt?

-Non, j'avais 17 ans!

-Dit qui!

-Ty! Bon on ne me tue pas. C'était Caroline! Jer?

-Oui! 15 ans avec Vicky! Stef?

-Non! 17, Katherine!Damon?

-Oui! 16 ans avec Agathe Lockwood!"

Tyler fut choquée!

"Ta première fois c'était avec mon ancêtre.

-Et oui! Kol?

-Oui! 14 ans et je sais plus qui! Nik?

-Non! 21 ans et Tatia!

-21ans punaise ta attendue.

-Et ouais Damon! Finn?

-Non j'étais déjà un vampire de plus de 100 ans et c'est Sage.

-Alors toi frangin tu bat tout le reccord. Bon Elijah?

-Non! A deux jours près oui mais c'était le lendemain de mes 17 ans avec... le fille du forgeron de notre village."

Sa avait continué tout la soirée et Elijah qui tenait mal l'alcool avait fini par s'écrouler sur la table vers 3h du matin.

Pendant que les garçons étaient au Mystic Grill, les filles elle était au manoir apart Amélia qui avait accouché d'un petit garçon appelait Grayson Johnathan Gilbert deux semaine plus tôt et elle se reposé pour être en pleine forme au mariage de sa belle -soeur.

"Alors on fait quoi?

-Déjà alcool?" proposat Katherine

"C'est dans le placard au dessu de l'évier dans la cuisine." lui répondit Rebekah

"Ensuite?" demanda Elena

"On se raconte des truc sur nos mec" déclara Katherine en revenant avec les bouteilles.

"Après on se les ai presque tous fait.

-Elena tu me choque. La liste de tes copain dans l'ordre.

-Bien alors: Matt, Stefan, Damon et Elijah. Caro?

-D'accord! Damon, Matt, Tyler et Nik. Bonnie?

-Lucas, Jérémy, Jamie, reJérémy et Kol. Sage?

-Finn!

-Seulement Finn!" demanda Laura.

"Et oui c'est mon grand amour. Et toi Laura?

-Damon! Avant de le rencontrer j'étais du genre timide et intello mais il ma montré un autre monde. Rebekah?

-Trop long! Bon les principaux c'est Alexander, Stefan et Matt. Katherine?

-Donc moi! Anton le père de ma fille, Klaus, Elijah, Stefan, Damon, Mason et reStefan.

-J'avais oublié que tu étais sortie avec mon fiancé.

-Attend tes sortie avec Nik!

-Oui Blondie en fin à une époque je le trouver charmant et j'était humaine.

Fin du flash-back:


	17. Chapter 17

Dans l'une des chambre du manoir Elena était assis devant le miroir et Rebekah la coiffée.

"Elena pourquoi tu veux absolument cette coiffure?

-C'est la coiffure que j'avais au bal que ta mère a organisé et s'est se jour là que j'ai commencé à tomber amoureuse de ton frère.

-C'est si romantique mais arrête de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

-C'est juste que j'ai peur.

-Pourquoi?

-Si il changeait d'avis et qu'il ne voulait plus m'épouser.

-Elena! Mon frère t'aime énormément. Et si il ose faire sa je lui plante moi même une dague en plein coeur."

Elena rigola et c'est a se moment la que Bonnie et Caroline, habillé de leurs robes de demoiselle d'honneur, entrèrent suivie de près par Sage.

"Elena! On a une surprise pour toi" déclara la jeune sorcière tout excité

Sage rouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer six personne dans la chambre qui surprit la futur marié.

"Elena! Ça va?

-Oui papa! Je suis heureuse de vous voir tous les six même John et Isobel."

Car les six personnes étaient nul autre que Grayson, Miranda et John Gilbert ainsi que Jenna Sommers, Alaric Saltzman et Isobel Flemming.

"Bon! On va vous laissez.

-Bonnie Bennett! Pourquoi t'as l'air gênée c'est super!

-Parce que ce ne sont pas les seul que j'ai ramené jusqu'à minuit.

-Qui?

-Esther!

-Quoi?

-Elle voulait être présente au mariage de son fils, elle n'a pas ses pouvoir et il y a aussi Henrick et le premier Elijah, leurs grand-père.

-Rebekah!

-Oui?

-Mon portable! S'il-te-plaît!"

Elle lui passa en vitesse son téléphone, Elena alla directement dans son répertoire et appela son fiancé.

"Allô?

-Eli! T'es au courant?

-Pour le sortilège de Bonnie?

-Oui!

-Je viens juste de l'apprendre. avec mon frère, ma mère et mon grand-père qui sont arrivé dans ma chambre et toi?

-Mes parent adoptif et biologique ainsi que Alaric et Jenna.

-Hey! Ça va aller ma chérie. On se retrouve devant l'autel?

-Je serais la femme en blanc.

-Je t'aime 'Lena!

-Je t'aime aussi Eli!

-Bon! Ma chérie il faut y aller, tu va te mariée!

-Maman! Comment suis-je?

-Tu es parfaite Elena.

-Tante Jenna! Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs et ça va aller parce que Klaus sera là?

-'Lena! L'homme que je vois avec Caroline n'est pas celui qui ma tué il y a onze an alors ça ira.

-D'accord! Ric, papa?

-Oui ma chérie?

-Vous voulez bien m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel.

-Bien sur Elena qu'on va le faire."

Tous les autres sortir de la chambre et descendirent dans le jardin ou un tapis blanc partez de la baie vitré jusqu'à une arche fleurie de rose rouge et blanche.

Elijah fut accompagné par sa mère jusqu'à l'autel et ils furent suivit par Klaus et Caroline puis Kol et Bonnie. Et ce fut le tour d'Elena d'arriver dans sa magnifique robe de marié accompagné de son père et d'Alaric.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant Elijah, Alaric et Grayson embrasèrent Elena sur la joue avant de mettre ses mains dans celle d'Elijah et Grayson se tourna vers son gendre pour lui dire:

"Prend soin-t-elle!

-Toujours!"

Madame Lockwood commença son discours sur le mariage jusqu'à que la question fatidique arrive.

"Elijah Édouard Mikaelson consens-tu à prendre pour épouse Elena Miranda Gilbert ici présente?

-Oui!

-Elena Miranda Gilbert consens-tu à prendre pour époux Elijah Edouard Mikaelson ici présent?

-Oui!

-Si quelqu'un a une quelconque raison de s'opposer à ce mariage qui le dise tout de suite ou se taise à jamais!"

Un grand silence se fit entendre dans le jardin des Mikaelson.

"Bien! Alors je vous déclare mari et femme! Elijah tu peux embrasser la marié!"

Elijah ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion sous les applaudissement des invité et les sifflement de Kol et Damon. Ils finirent par se séparaient et se tournèrent vers leurs invité.


	18. Chapter 18

Après le mariage tout le monde alla dans la salle de bal qui était remplie de 5 tables avec une piste de danse au milieu et une estrade ou les musiciens accordé leurs instruments. Elijah et Elena allèrent sur la piste pour leurs première danse en tant que mari et femme ils furent rejoint par leurs témoins et demoiselle d'honneur.

"Vous étes splentite Madame Mikaelson!

-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Monsieur Mikaelson!"

Ils furent rejoint par Esther et le grand-pére d'Elijah ainsi que Miranda avec Grayson, Alaric avec Jenna, Finn avec Sage, Rebekah avec Matt, John avec Isobel ainsi que les frères Salvatore avec leurs compagne respective, Jérémy avec sa femme et d'autres couple encore. Après cette danse Elena alla danser avec son père pendant qu'Elijah allée danser avec sa mère et Miranda se retrouva avec le grand-père des Originels.

"Ma chérie tu es splendide!

-Merci papa! Je ne pouvais pas rêver de mieux que ça comme mariage.

-Oh ma petite princesse. Je suis heureux pour toi.

-Même si je suis un vampire.

-Je m'en fiche que tu sois humaine ou vampire tu reste ma petite fille et au moin tu peux te défendre même si je sais que ton mari te défendra toujours de tout mon seul regret c'est que tu me donne pas de petit-enfants.

-Jérémy est la pour sa et tu as déjà un petit-fils qui porte ton prénom. Et puis Elijah et moi pouvons adopté.

-C'est sur! Et tu as un mari plein de ressource.

-Papa! Si tu pense a son argent, je n'ai l'épouse pas pour sa.

-Bien sur excuse moi!"

Pendant ce temps du coté d'Elijah.

"Je suis heureux que vous soyez là mère!

-Moi aussi mon chéri et je suis fier de vous tous. Je me suis trompé vous êtes toujours les personne que j'ai mit au monde, que j'ai élevé et aimé de tout mon coeur.

-Mére?

-Oui!

-Je me suis souvent demandé, pourquoi avoir épouser Mikael? Vous ne l'aimez pas?

-Au non je n'avais aucun sentiment d'amour pour lui. Ton père m'aimait et il avait réussi à convaincre ses parents d'épouser une simple paysanne et en plus la fille du sorcier du village. Mikael était le troisième fils d'une famille très riche. Aron l'ainé était mort un an avant et William était marié depuis peu c'était donc son tour de se marié. Donc quand ces parents sont venue voir mon père pour demander la main de son aînée, moi, il n'a pu que dire oui!

-Alors tu ne la fait que pour l'argent.

-Au début j'ai dit non. Mes tes grand-parents, les parents de Mikael, on réussi a me convaincre car ma petite soeur était malade et le remède était trop cher pour nous donc ils m'ont promis de lui sauver la vie si j'épouse Mikael et leurs donné des héritiers.

-Alors tu as juste voulu sauvé la vie de ta soeur.

-Oui! Je suis heureuse toi tu marie pas par obligation mais par amour et tu as trouvé la femme qui te convient parfaitement."

Après cette danse tout le monde alla s'asseoir à table sauf Klaus qui monta sur l'estrade.

"S'il-vous-plaît! Je crois bien que c'est le moment du discoure du témoin. Merci Elijah! Bon! Je n'ai rien écrit car pour une fois je fais exprimé mes sentiments assez facilement et tout les personne qui me connaissent assez bien savent que je les fais pas souvent. Donc. Elijah, tu es mon grand frère mais aussi mon meilleur ami, mon confident et , je crois que Henrik, Bekah, Kol et Finn seront d'accord avec moi, que tu as aussi était un père pour moi car je pense sincèrement que c'est grace a toi que je suis l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui pendant toute notre enfance tu m'as protégé, tu m'as appris à me battre et à me défendre ainsi que à lire et à écrire. Tu m'as aussi encouragé à continuer tout se que j'aime faire dans ma vie, comme la peinture, alors pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour nous ta famille, merci et je te souhaite tout le bonheure du monde avec Elena. "

Après sa il alla s'asseoir entre Caroline et son grand-père à la table des mariés. A coté de Caroline il y avait Bonnie avec Kol et ensuite les parents d'Elena et Esther était entre son fils et son père alors qu'Elena était juste à côté d'Elijah avec sa mère à coté d'elle. Elijah se leva et alla prendre la place de son frère sur l'estrade.

"Déjà je voudrais remercier mon petit frère Niklaus pour ce si beau discour, ensuite mon adorable épouse Elena pour tout le bonheur que depuis plus d'un an du m'apporte et j'espère que ça continuera pour toujours et à jamais. Je t'aime Elena!"

Il descendit de l'estrade pour venir prés de sa femme et l'embrasse avec passion. Tout le monde mangea le repas préparé par Klaus et Finn ainsi que les deux frères Salvatore et juste avant que la piéce monté faite par le Mystic Grill ne soit coupé par les mariés tout les filles non marié se regroupèrent au milieu de la piste pour le lancé de bouquet de la marié et quand Elena le lança se fut Caroline qui le ratrapa. Caroline s'approcha de Klaus et passa s'est bras autour de son cou.

"Prête à te marié?

-Quoi?

-...?

-Tu me le demande comme ça?

-J'allais de le demandé ce soir après d'avoir fais l'amour. La bague est dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Alors veux-tu m'épouser?

-Oui!"


	19. Chapter 19

Deux ans était passé depuis le mariage d'Elena et Elijah beaucoup de couple l'avait suivit d'abord Klaus et Caroline deux mois après suivit de près par Matt et Rebekah l'année suivante les deux frère Salvatore s'était marié en Mai pour Stefan et Katherine et en août pour Damon et Laura. Chez les Mikaelson ça avait beaucoup changé car Elijah et Elena avait acheté la villa, avec 6 chambre au début mais deux avait été transformé en bureau pour chacun et une autre était devenu une salle de cinéma pour les soirée en famille, il se trouvait à droite du manoir Mikaelson ou vive toujours Klaus et Caroline et Finn et Sage avait fait de même avec celui de gauche, elle possédait aussi 6 chambres et il savait fais la même chose qu'Elijah et Elena. Kol et Bonnie qui était les seul a ne pas être marié habite dans l'ancienne maison de la grand-mère de la jeune femme. Et Matt et Rebekah avait acheté une maison somptueuse mais simple avec 3 chambre et un bureau. Matt avait fini par racheter le Mystic Grill et le dirigeais avec Stefan et Damon, chez les Salvatore sa avait aussi changé Damon avait gardé la pension mais Stefan avait acheté une villa de luxe avec six chambre, deux bureau et une salle de sport. Caroline avec l'aide de Klaus et son don du dessin a ouvert son magasin d'organisation d'événement ainsi que de mariage. Jérémy et Elijah avait réussi avec l'aide de Meredith à avoir un poste à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls Elijah comme chirurgiens et Jérémy comme médecin urgentiste. Rebekah, elle avait ouvert un magasin de mode ou elle avait une clientèle très cher avec l'aide des femmes Salvatore. Quant à Bonnie elle avait ouvert une école de sorcellerie avec l'aide de Kol. Justement ce matin la Bonnie se réveilla encore une fois avant son compagnon et descendit à la cuisine pour préparer leurs café et la tasse de sang de Kol quand elle fit qu'un feu s'était déclenché sur le plan de travaille et qui s'éteint deux minute plus tard, mais son crie avait réveillé le vampire qui avait rappliquer en bas en moins d'une seconde, à la fin il ne rester qu'une lettre et un vieux parchemin. Bonnie prit la lettre et la lit.

« _Ma chère Bonnie_

_Je t'envoie joins à cette lettre une potion qui vous rendra tous très heureux. Et qui j'espère ravira ma chère fille et mes belle-filles ainsi que Katherine et Laura. Car cette potion est une potion de fertilité pour les vampires._

_Ta belle-mère Esther. »_

Kol lui avait pris le parchemin mais ne comprit pas se que c'était il avait juste compris que c'était une potion et avait reconnue l'écriture de sa mère.

« Bonnie c'est quoi ?

-Une potion pour avoir des enfants !

-Et ça vient de ma mère !

-Tu appelle les autres ?

-D'accord ! »

Kol envoya un texto à ses frères ainsi qu'a Elena puisque son frère avait était de garde tout la nuit avec Jérémy. Un heure plus tard tout le monde était dans le salon du couple Mikaelson-Bennett quand les deux expliquaient ce qui c'était passé le matin même, toutes les vampires furent ému elles pouvaient enfin avoir des enfants et qu seront des hommes qu'elles aiment. Elena se tourna vers son mari et il lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord pour avoir un enfant.

« Bonnie quand pourrais tu faire la potion ?

-Tu es sur Elena ?

-Sur et certaine!"


	20. Chapter 20

Aujourd'hui c'était le 22 mars 2026 et Elena était chez Caroline avec Rebekah, Amélia et Laura qui tout comme elle elles étaient enceinte. Elena, elle devait accouché cette semaine, Caroline et Laura en était déjà à 4 mois donc il ne leurs en reste plus que trois, car les grossesse de semi-vampire n'était que de sept mois au lieu de neuf, Rebekah elle devait accouché en mai d'une fille et Amélia elle avait encore six mois a attendre. Elena et Elijah avait appris au premier mois qu'ils s'attendaient des jumeaux mais ne voulait pas savoir le sexe de leurs enfants. Donc Elena était avalait dans le canapé du salon.  
« Mais c'est quand qu'ils font se décider à sortir ?  
-On n'en sait rien mais en tout cas ils sont hériter de la grande patiente de mon frère.  
-Oh non ! Il y en a au moins un qui est excité car il me donne des coup de pied tout le temps et quand leurs papa n'est pas la ils s'en donnent tout les deux et a cœur joie.  
-Et encore Elena toi du a que sept mois de grossesse moi je dois supporter ça pendant neuf mois.  
-Oui mais rappelle toi que j'en ai deux dans le ventre. Pourquoi j'ai dit oui ?  
-Parce qu'avoir un petit bébé qui ressemblera peut-être à Elijah te ravi !  
-Merci Caro de me le rappeler mais je suis sur que ce petit garçon ressemblera beaucoup à son papa aussi.  
-Physiquement j'espère qu'il ressemblera à Nik mais mentalement ?  
-Oui c'est vrais que mon frère n'a pas un caractère très facile . Bon Elena, vous avez décider qui seront les parrains ?  
-Oui et désolé Bekah mais avec Eli on voulait que sa soit Stefan et Caroline. Et on sait tous que pour toi, Caroline, le parrains ça sera Eli.  
-Ah sa ! On peu rien y faire Nik veut absolument que ce soit son grand frère adoré et la marraine se sera bien sur toi Elena.  
-Moi se sera un grand honneur.  
-Tout comme moi ma chérie.  
-Heu les filles.  
-Oui Amélia !  
-Je crois que ton vœux va se réaliser Elena car tu viens de perdre les eaux. »  
Elena regarda et remarqua qu'elle avait bien perdue les eaux alors Amélia alla aider Caroline a emmené la futur maman jusqu'à la voiture pendant que Rebekah prenais son sac et appelé son frère pour le prévenir de préparer tout à l'hôpital pour l'accouchement. Quand elles s'arrivèrent Elijah et Meredith ainsi qu'une infirmière était devant l'hôpital avec une chaise roulante pour l'emmener en salle de travaille. Des qu'elle fut installé les contraction commencèrent, Elijah se mit à coté d'elle pour lui tenir la main pendant que Meredith était entre les jambe d'Elena pour l'aidé avec les bébés.  
« Elena vaudra que tu pousses !  
-D'accord !  
-Et ma chérie ! Ça va aller ! Je t'aime !  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Eli ! »  
Pendant deux heure Elena poussa pour qu'à la fin elle entende le crie de leurs premier bébé qui était un petit garçon et une heure plus tard elle accoucha de leurs petit fille. Après avoir coupé le cordon de sa fille Elijah accompagna l'infirmière pour laver les deux bébé et leurs enfilé un pyjama bleu pour le petit garçon et un rose pour la petite fille qui admirait son papa pendant tout le temps ou il l'habillait après il revient dans la chambre avec leurs fils dans les bras et l'infirmière donna la petite Mikaelson à sa maman.  
« Eli regarde les ! Ils sont si petits.  
-Oui mais ils sont adorable ! Merci mon amour !  
-De quoi ?  
-De m'avoir donner ses deux petites merveille. Comment on va les appeler ses deux petits anges ?  
-J'avais pensé à Alaric pour un garçon !  
-On dirait qu'on a eu les même idée car moi j'avais pensé pour une fille à Jenna.  
-Alors sa sera Alaric Elijah Mikaelson et Jenna Katerina Mikaelson ! T'es d'accord ?  
-Bien sur et les parrain et marraine sont toujours Stefan et Caroline ?  
-Je t'es l'ai déjà dit Klaus ne sera pas le parrain de mes enfants même si on sera les parrain et marraine de leurs fils.  
-Quoi ?  
-C'est Caroline qui me l'a dit ! Elle et Klaus veulent que ça soit toi et moi les parrains de leur enfant. Tu aurais du t'en douter que ton frère de le demanderais a toi ! »  
C'est a se moment la que Meredith entra pour avertir les parents que leurs famille et amis étaient là pour voir les petites deux minute plus tard tout la fratries Mikaelson et Salvatore avec leurs conjoints ainsi que Jérémy et Amélia avec Grayson, dans les bras de sa maman, entouré les deux parents ainsi que les deux bébé. Klaus qui était le plus proche de son frère et donc du petit Alaric se pencha au dessus de l'épaule d'Elijah et admira son neveu qui ressemble beaucoup à Elijah avec ses yeux marron et ses quelque cheveux noir qui recouvre son crâne. Quand le petit vit l'hybride blond lui sourire il tendit les bras vers lui donc Elijah proposa à son petit frère de le prendre dans ses bras quand se fut fait Caroline se mit à côté de lui pour lui dire :  
« Dis toi que dans trois mois sa sera le tien que tu auras dans les bras.  
-Sauf qu'il sera sûrement blond.  
-Bien sûr mon chéri. Elijah il te ressemble beaucoup ce petit. Comment il s'appelle ?  
-Alaric et notre fille c'est Jenna. »  
Quand il eut fini sa phrase une vive lumière blanche éclaire tout la chambre et quand elle s'éteignit à la place il trouvèrent sept personnes : Miranda et Grayson, Alaric et Jenna, John et Isobel ainsi qu'Esther mais ils avaient tous qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment la car ils savaient cette forme fantomatique. Esther fut la première a parlé.  
« Je suis si fier de vous tous, mes enfants !  
-Mais que faite vous la tous ?  
-Oh Elena ! Tu crois que nous aurions raté la naissance de ses deux petits anges. Je suis si fier de toi ma chérie et de toi aussi Jérémy. Vous avez les vie que j'ai toujours voulue pour vous. Des personnes qui vous aime et vos enfants.  
-Maman ! Tu me manque !  
-Toi aussi ma chérie.  
-Alaric, Jenna ?  
-Nous serons toujours la !  
-Elena tu crois pas que je vais vous laisser sans survivance toi et ton frère. Vous avez un don tout les deux ! Celui de vous créer des ennuies.  
-Alaric !  
-Et merci d'avoir donner nos prénom à vos enfants. »  
Une autre lumière plus faible s'éclaira à coté d'Esther et de cette lumière apparu le dernier de la fratrie Mikaelson.  
« Henrick ?  
-Tu crois quoi grand frère ! Je ne manquerais pour rien au monde la naissance de mon premier neveu et ma première nièce. Et aussi de remercier Nik de donner mon prénom à son fils.  
-De rien petit frère ! C'est normal !"


End file.
